


Child of Baker Street 小Hamish的成长观察日记

by Cath_melon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, WARN:Not Beta Read, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories and drabbles about the upbringing of Hamish Watson-Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ramblings of Love 第一话 爱的絮语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ramblings of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952843) by [TwisterMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwisterMelody/pseuds/TwisterMelody). 



> A translation of Child of Baker Street by TwisterMelody.

ⅠThe Ramblings of Love爱的絮语

 

穿着他的睡衣和蓝色睡袍，Sherlock正全身舒展地躺在扶手椅里。在筋疲力尽到不能更累的白天过后，夜幕终于降临了。221B里一片宁静，只有火炉里偶尔发出的咔嚓声，风卷起雪拍在窗户上的声音，还有来自趴在Sherlock胸前的那个初到人世的小婴儿的有节奏的呼吸声。

从前的日子就在旋流一样的情绪以及很多很多杯咖啡中度过了。经过在代孕父母那里紧张的36小时等待之后，Sherlock Holmes和John Watson终于名正言顺地成为一个婴儿（男性）的监护人。接受了祝福之后，他们俩用称得上冲刺的速度跑到房间里去看他们刚刚诞生的小宝贝。

“你好呀~”John温柔地说道，凝视着他怀里那个小小的家伙。Sherlock挪到John身边，一只手漫不经心地绕过John的腰，专注地看着他们的儿子，“我简直不能相信这真的发生了。”

“好吧，我想我开始相信了。”他在John的太阳穴旁落下一个吻时对着John的皮肤小声嘟哝。

小婴儿在亮得几乎刺目的荧光灯下挣扎着想睁开眼睛，最终他成功了。他躺在用毯子卷成的包裹之中，用闪着纯真的好奇地光芒的眼神盯着John，以及这个全新的世界。John的笑容仿佛可以点亮整个城市，他的眼角笑得皱起来，咧着的嘴角软化了他那军人的锐利。Sherlock仿佛是被这一幕施了定身术一样愣在原地。当他的宝宝打了个小小的呵欠时，有那么一阵儿，他觉得他的喉咙哽住了。

很快，他们就让和他们一起等待的人都进到房间里了。当Molly勾起Hamish的小手指，在他耳边轻轻说着话的时候Mrs. Hudson正朝Hamish灿烂地笑着。Lestrade一开始对于抱Hamish这件事还有点羞涩，但他最终还是抱了，而且后来还不愿意放手。Mycroft也终于在最后一刻成功赶到，感慨起来Hamish在睡帽下露出的漂亮黑发和他亲爱的弟弟的是多么的相似。小小的房间显得拥挤起来，很快Sherlock就变得越来越不耐烦了，尽管他还保持着微笑。幸运的是John注意到了这一点，他招待着众人并在一会儿之后客气地送走大家。

“你看他，John。”当所有人都离开之后，Sherlock说，“真是不可思议（Amazing），婴儿什么的。一个新生的生命，完全没有任何关于这宇宙的知识，就跟我的手掌差不多大，但是……”他顿了顿，他也不知道自己到底想表达些什么。他的每一寸注意力都放在John怀里那一小团东西上，而现在他感到无比的快乐。

“但他绝对有做任何事的潜力，他甚至可能改变他周围的世界，”John帮Sherlock说完他没说出来的，“他是那么完美，”他开心地叹了一口气，“他是我们的。”

“没错，”Sherlock应和道，咧着嘴笑了，“他就是这样的。”

在他们回家之前还有很长的一天半要忍受。初春的三月份对伦敦并没有很仁慈，一场暴风雪正要在他们回家的夜晚里空降到这座城市。Mycroft贴心地派了一辆车护送他们回贝克街。但他们还是花了比平常多上三倍的时间来穿过被漫天大雪包围的城市，看着视线中的一切都被覆上白色。下午晚些时候他们终于回到家，John立刻照看小婴儿，而Sherlock则围在他身边，不知道要做些什么。

他没办法把自己的注意力放在什么实验上，事实上，他也不想去别的地方。在这一刻，他甚至不能待在任何一个没有他的儿子的空间里，但他不知道要怎么表达这种情绪，又或者他本来就没必要去表达它。John整个晚上都在小心地观察Sherlock，但对于Sherlock的举动他什么也没说。当夜色笼罩一切，小宝贝也睡在婴儿床上时，John靠在Sherlock身旁。

“去睡觉？”他轻声问。

“好。”他回答，眼睛依旧没有从他面前婴儿床里那裹在温暖羊毛毯子的脆弱的新生命身上移开。John轻轻地捏了捏他，然后沿着木质楼梯下了楼到他们的房间去。Sherlock忧伤地挪着脚步，仿佛离开了就再也无法回来。这个房间，从前是John的房间，而现在，这里住着一个新生命，陪着他的是全新的房间布置。地板被漆成了白色，放着一排毛绒动物玩具、毯子，还有书。木制的婴儿床的上方还配有一个会转的彩色星星转盘。那个小夜灯投射出柔和的琥珀色，笼罩了房间。Sherlock仔细地观察，将所有东西都记在脑子里，“他是一个父亲了”这样一个事实终于还是猝不及防地击中他，让他不得不停止观察。

他慢慢地走近婴儿床，低头凝视那个婴儿，那个属于他的小宝宝。在他改变主意之前，他已经小心地俯过身去，将那个躺着他的小宝贝的用羊毛毯子裹成的小包袱环在手臂里。像是受到惊吓似的，小婴儿的四肢僵硬了瞬间，但随后他就打了个呵欠，用他那深蓝色的眼睛看着Sherlock的眼睛。他的手指在毯子里微微动着，Sherlock觉得一股纯粹的快乐在他的胸腔里翻涌。他带着自己和宝宝到楼下的客厅里去，走每一级楼梯都尽可能地小心翼翼。然后，他就变成了现在的这个姿势。

婴儿微微蜷起来，趴在Sherlock的胸膛上，面对着正烧得旺的炉火，身子被包在海军蓝的毯子里，Sherlock的右手则保护性地放在他的背上。他看起来绝对又暖和又舒服，呼吸也随着Sherlock胸膛起伏的节奏。Sherlock切换了平时像爆炸一样的光速思维模式，放任自己的思维懒散地游荡着。他轻轻地用手指刷过宝宝头上那些软软的黑发，全神地注视着他，眼里全是名为爱的情绪。

“最近这几天你见过很多人了，”Sherlock说，他低沉的嗓音从胸膛中传出。他看见自己的儿子皱起脸，忍不住轻轻笑出来，“没错，让人疲惫，我知道。但是……”他顿了顿，几乎要再次被自己的想法带走了，“他们也没那么糟，我向你保证。”

他沉默了一会儿，想着他自己的过去和未来，以及更加重要的，儿子的未来。他抿着下唇，仿佛也抿着他要说的话。在他开口前，他再次拢过那些细软的可爱头发。

“在我们家楼下住着一位可爱的女士，她会在你长出第一颗牙齿的时候喂给你蛋糕和糖果，我保证，”他得意地笑着说。

“她会给你紧得窒息的拥抱，而且，她总是能看到你最好的一面。你可以根据她脸上慈祥的笑容认出她来。”Sherlock告诉他。

“你还会认识一个努力工作的男人，他会给你在这城市寻找乐趣的工具。”Sherlock短暂地停了一下，接着说，“他的幽默感很差但是他一直都会看着你，陪着你。你能根据他的头发颜色认出他，那些因为长年累月和笨蛋在一起工作而变白的头发。”他傻笑了一下。

“还有一位很睿智的女士，你知道吗，她会让你更加深入了解一些你以为你会了的知识。”他一边说着一边轻轻在宝宝的脊背上敲着，这动作让小婴儿的嘴微微撅起。

“她绝对会溺爱你的，我敢说，而且她总是会在这儿，帮助你，不管发生了什么。你可以根据她眼睛里的光认出她。”

Sherlock轻柔地抚过婴儿嘴角边的脸颊。当他退回思维宫殿时，他的目光变得柔软了，嘴唇像是在寻找一个瓶子一样圈起，（His gaze softened when his reflex kicked in, his mouth automatically searching for a bottle. ？）火炉里的火苗闪烁个不停。

“当然了，你还会遇到一个总是竭尽全力去为你做他觉得你最感兴趣的事情的男人，”他带着几乎是叹息的语气说出这句话，眉毛都皱到一起了，“他会毫无疑问地时不时变得让人厌烦，但是他总是会给你带来生命的无限机会。你可以从他的外表、体型或是其他什么东西认出他来的。”

Sherlock顿了顿，接着说下去，“这些人，都是很重要的人。”他吸进一口气，“哪怕是一刻也别否认这个事实。”

当他听到脚步声的时候，Sherlock觉得内心一片宁静。他闭上眼睛，等着，将所有注意力放在渐慢的呼吸声上。而当他睁开眼睛时，John正双臂环胸站在屋子的正中央，朝他微笑着。

“还以为你去睡觉了呢。”他轻声说着，走向他们俩。

“他觉得冷。”Sherlock轻语。

“唔，讲大话。”他走到扶手椅的后边，用左手覆住Sherlock的手背，交叠在宝宝的背上，“要变冷了。他房间里有制暖器呢。”

Sherlock咬了咬嘴唇，“我不要——”

“没事的。”John宠溺地回答，俯身低头亲吻Sherlock的鬓角，“来吧，去睡觉。”

Sherlock用怀疑的眼神看着John，直到John把婴儿从他怀里抱起。John懂的，他一直都懂的。他们俩之间不需要言语。John把宝宝揽进怀里时，宝宝深深地吸了一口气，他的小手指攥住包裹着他的布料。Sherlock看着他们慢慢地下楼去，到他和John的卧室里去。

Sherlock在椅子里坐了一会儿就跟着他们走到漆黑的冰冷的走廊里。多亏了那个制暖器，他们的卧室很温暖，但Sherlock还是因为赤脚站在冷飕飕的硬木地板而抖了抖。他站定在那儿，好看清楚眼前的景象。John躺在他惯常睡的靠门的那一侧，背对着他。幼小的宝宝已经被放在床铺的中间了，他躺在蓝色毯子下。John的右手保护性地放在宝宝的胸口，侧向Sherlock睡的正空着的一侧。宝宝的手抓住John的一只手指。

Sherlock轻手轻脚地脱掉睡袍，填上他那一侧床铺的空缺，他尽可能安静地滑进被子里，免得吵到他们。这个城市的灯光从飘落的雪花上反射进来，给屋子增添了一丝冰冷的色调。John睁开他那黑得不可思议的眼睛，一个微笑绽放在他的脸上，他就那样和Sherlock相互注视着，直到他再一次模模糊糊地睡过去。Sherlock的视线落到他们之间的宝宝身上，他发现一双带着期待的神色小小的眼睛正盯着他。

“你想我说完它，对吧？”他缓慢地问道。小宝宝朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“好吧，”他说，“嗯。”他深深地呼出一口气，“还有另外一个男人，你知道么，他可是你见过的最勇敢的人。他会是你生命中至重要的人。他能给你欢乐，让你大笑，他会以一种你无法想象的方式让你感到惊讶。”他注视着John的睡颜，眨了眨眼，过了一会儿，他才把注意力拉回到他要做的事情上，“当你需要他的时候，他就在那儿，但其实当你觉得不需要时，他也在那儿。他绝不会让你失望，一次也不会。”他向他保证道，“最重要的是，他总会给你全部的信任。永远。”

Sherlock观察到那只抓住John的小手攥得更紧了，像是他认出来他说的是谁了。

“没错，”Sherlock几乎要微笑起来，“他就是你的……Papa，”，他的呼吸颤抖起来。那双年轻的眼珠那么深地望进他的。Sherlock叹了口气。

“至于我自己，我不会做出任何我无法实现的承诺，”他用一种几乎是恐惧的情感，以颤栗的声线说道，“我不会那么做的。”他抬起左手，将自己的食指放在儿子的另一只手里，“但我向你承诺，你将拥有一个棒极了的人生，一个充满了幸福和知识以及多得你都不知道怎么办好的美好回忆。”

他的眼神变得严肃起来。而此刻，宝宝闭上了眼睛，迷糊地沉入梦乡。

“但最最重要的是，”在一个节拍的沉默之后，他悄声继续，“你将无时不刻不感到自己是被爱着的。这就是我对你的承诺了。”

小小的手指像是听懂了他的言语一般握紧了。余下的夜晚里Sherlock都醒着躺在那里，注视着他生命中最重要的两个人，决心坚持他的诺言直到生命的最后。窗外的雪渐渐停了，云很快散开，橙色的光线随着日出从云层之上落下。日光照在床单上，照在躺在那儿的他们仨身上。带着许诺的晨光从地平线升起，照在贝克街上。


	2. Chapter2 The Young Observer 第二话 显性观察基因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Hamish suddenly won't stop crying in John's presence, puzzling both of his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Child of Baker Street by TwisterMelody.

“Hamish，嘘，”John说着，试图安抚那个正在他怀里哭泣的六个月大的小家伙。“你想要你的binky（瓜：这里应该是作者打错了。按下文应该是奶嘴）么？”他问，把奶嘴放到他的嘴里。在奶嘴被Hamish从嘴里吐出来、落到硬木地板上之前，哭声停了正好两秒。然后，他开始了新一轮的嚎啕哀鸣。“不要吗？那叫你da-da来？”

“哦看在老天的份上，”Sherlock一边走进房间一边嘟囔着，“我再说最后一遍，停止那样和他说话。没什么比用婴儿语（瓜：baby talk，指像婴儿一样说话）更让人心烦的了。”他发起牢骚。

John在沙发上向他投去愤怒的眼刀，然后把注意力重新放回到他们儿子身上。他试着将奶瓶放进Hamish嘴里，但是Hamish正剧烈地把他的头从一边晃向另一边来拒绝John。高分贝的恸哭在整间公寓里回荡盘旋。John叹了口气，将瓶子放回桌上，轻柔地摇晃着臂膀中的婴儿，希望这样能够地让他奇迹般停下来。他如此专注于这件事以至于他都没看到Sherlock已经站在他身旁，伸出双手等着了。John极不情愿地将Hamish交给Sherlock，哭声就这样急刹住了。

Sherlock抱着Hamish和他的奶瓶走向他的扶手椅时John用手擦了擦脸。这样的情况已经两个星期了。不管什么时候，只要John抱起Hamish，或者只是走近他，他的眼泪就会大颗大颗地掉下来，像是他的肺在做一个关于他到底能哭多大声的实验。Hamish从前不是这样难搞的，这突如其来的变化让John手无足措。

“他讨厌我。”John叹气。

“噢别傻了，”Sherlock回答他。他调整了下在椅子里的姿势，用一只手抱着Hamish，另一只则拿着奶瓶。Hamish愉悦地喝下他的午餐，他那亮蓝色的眼睛锁在Sherlock身上，一点儿难搞的踪迹都没有。“好几个月前他就已经形成了对你的印象了。”

“这没用，Sherlock。”

从门边传来的声响把他们俩从这个话题中带出来。Mrs. Hudson站在门口，一个男人站在她身后。他们似乎太专注于Hamish的大哭了，竟一点儿也没听见门铃。

“客户！”Mrs. Hudson朝他们笑了笑，转身下楼。

John马上站起来，在Sherlock的注视下和那个男人握了握手。那是个高个子男人，比John高（瓜：被俯视的军医……），有着宽肩膀，他头顶散乱的煤矿色头发衬着同样颜色的长胡子。他看起来眼神友好，还在握手自我介绍时给了John一个很友好的微笑。

“我们能帮到你什么呢，Mrs. Gordon？”John问道，一边坐回沙发，并示意他坐到那张空椅子上去。

“嗯，你看，哦——！”

John看到那个男人停在客厅中间，走向Sherlock和Hamish。Sherlock始终一言不发，看到这男人的动作他更是本能地将宝宝拉近自己的胸膛。男人俯身，占据了Hamish的全部视野。

“Hello小家伙！”他说道，他的声音轰隆隆的。

Hamish的手臂僵住了，而男人看见的下一件事，就是Hamish深吸的一口气似乎呛住了他自己了，他再一次开始嚎啕大哭。男人见状立刻退回一步。

“对不起，我不是——”

“离开。现在。”Sherlock要求道，他的眼神变得冷酷。

“但是，Mr. Holmes——”男人试图解释，但哭声仍在继续。

“你让我儿子不舒服了。离开。”他正抑制着自己的声音不要变得那么危险而低沉，“我不会再和你谈的。”

男人看了看John，他的眼神迅速向下看着自己的手。楼下响起的沉重脚步声标志着男人的离开，Hamish的哭声变成听不清的咿呀声。John站着，随即走过房间从火炉顶上抓了一本书。

“你知道么，Sherlock，如果你真的那么觉得的话，我最好也离开。”John柔声说道。

“别那么小题大做。”

“小题大做？我甚至不能——”他蹲到Hamish能看到他的角度，而小男孩马上就又开始哭了，Sherlock叹气，透出明显的心烦意乱。“我甚至不能靠近我们的儿子而不让他难过。”他凝视着正在哭的Hamish一会儿，明白自己什么也做不了。“这简直是在杀我。”他忧郁地说。然后他站起来，走出门。

“你去哪儿？”Sherlock用盖过哭声的音量问。

John只是摇了摇头，走下楼，出门，一言不发。

等他回过神来的时候他发现自己在离贝克街不远的公园里的长凳上。天空是阴沉的灰色，就算是在九月中旬，这颜色也太过寒冷。John掏出手机，开始划着屏幕看他拍下的一些照片。最近的一些是在这件事开始之前拍的——包括Hamish在221B里站在他的学步车中间，他的亮蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮，一个大大的微笑挂在他的脸上，他朝John伸着手。John皱眉，他在想自己是否还能再看见那样的笑容。

下一张照片是Hamish被喂了一口柠檬之后皱着脸的表情，一半困惑，一半痛苦。还有张照片拍的是Lestrade把Hamish举过头顶，让他咯咯笑的。有那么一张相片让他笑了起来，Sherlock把Hamish举了起来，而Hamish带着纯真的喜悦揪着Sherlock的卷发，让Sherlock痛得脸都扭曲了（瓜：多想翻成“痛得褶子都出来了”ORZ）。另外一张照片是夏末的时候Hamish穿着小小的西装参加Sarah的婚礼，他凌乱的黑发让他看起来格格不入。还有一些照片是Hamish坐在Mrs. Hudson的腿上，以及Molly在他的房间陪他玩，甚至还有Mycroft在Hamish出生不久之后抱着他冲他傻笑的。John划过的相片越多，越觉得更开心，却也更心烦。

有一张让他彻底停下了。John肯定没有拍过这张，所以这一定是Sherlock在他不知情的情况下拍的。但他记得拍这张照的那一天。那时候Hamish快要满两周大了，而John已经连续不停地工作快整整两天了。当所有事情都尘埃落定之后，他想要的只是和他的儿子在一起，而他也的确那么做了。但他当时实在是太累了，累得连眼皮都睁不开。这张照片拍的是John半躺在沙发上，Hamish趴在他身上，他们俩都睡着了，Hamish的两只小手都保护性地抱着John，头紧紧地贴在John的衬衫。他记得自己只是睡过去一小会儿而已，好吧只是他记得。不过，他们俩看起来都很享受、很满足。

John把手机放在长凳上，用手指捏了捏鼻梁。萦绕着他的是周围的小孩子和家长走过公园的欢声笑语，与往日一样。他试着去想这改变的导火索是什么，但他的脑子里一片空白。这样一件事，他想，足以在他和孩子之间制造距离。尽管它没有完完全全地分开他们，但那是近在同一屋檐下却无法靠近的另外一种程度上的痛苦——你清楚自己对那些落下的眼泪无能为力，你清楚自己就是制造它们的罪魁祸首。他甚至开始觉得自己是一个失败的父亲。他是那么地想念自己的小baby，这想念给他的胸腔深处带来一阵空洞的疼痛。

手机铃声将他带离自己的思绪。

_回家吧。SH_

手机抢在他想到如何答复之前又响了一声。

_我想我找到问题所在了。SH_

John坐了一会儿，把手机放进口袋里，走回221B。

“啊，John！”Sherlock进屋时大声嚷嚷。

“他在——”

“睡觉呢。过来。”Sherlock快速地把他的笔电塞到John手里，让他拿住。

“你出门的时候我做了一个实验。”他宣布。

John紧张地看了他一眼，“对象是我们的儿子？”他问道，然后得到了Sherlock的一枚白眼作为回答。

“看。”Sherlock飞快地在键盘上按下一个按键，调出一个看起来是一些随机挑选的人像。“我给Hamish看了不同人的照片，”他开始敲击键盘让John看那些照片，“他对一个特定的群体感到不安，这个群体有个共同特征。看。”Sherlock说，指着屏幕。他转向John。

到第三张时，John留意到了特点。

“噢，”他低声叫道，视线从电脑转到火炉上方的镜子上，“噢。”

“他在观察！”Sherlock的脸被大大的笑容点亮了。

“没错啊，”John哭笑不得，他冲Sherlock眨眨眼睛，嘴角向上翘起，“我猜他是这样的。”

“所以啊，”Sherlock把电脑拿走放在一边，“解决的方法就很简单啦。”

“那么你不喜欢这个咯？”John问，又看了看镜子里的自己。

“我可从来没说不喜欢。”Sherlock几乎像猫一样撒娇（purr），“但是为了我们的儿子，我建议你对它采取措施。”

“Yeah，”John喃喃自语，手划过自己不那么整齐的的脸。这是他留过最长的胡子了。他没有想过自己脸上的毛发会让任何人不舒服，但事实是它们的确有这样的影响。突然，早前的景象跳进他的脑子，“那个客户？”他问。

“没错，那提醒我了，Hamish看起来很害怕。”

“害怕胡子？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，“小孩子是一种奇怪的生物，John。他把胡子和某些惊吓过他的东西联系起来是完全有可能的。”

John点点头，“我猜也是……”他顿了顿，“万一你错了呢？”

“我从来不出错。”

“骗子。”他笑着走向门口。

他成功找到一家还没打烊的理发店，决定把自己蓬乱的头发也剪一下。毕竟，这样做难道会让他失去什么吗？最好的情况是，一切都回归正常。最差的情况是……好吧，他并没有特别愿意去想这个情况。片刻之后，John发现自己带着清新的感觉和他一贯的军人造型回到了贝克街。他慢吞吞地走上楼梯，当他经过客厅发现Sherlock并没有听见他进门时，他踌躇了一下。他走到厨房门口，半藏到墙后，看着Sherlock在沙发上和坐在他席上面朝他的Hamish说话。

“Da-da为你感到骄傲，Hamish！”Sherlock笑着告诉他，Hamish则咿咿呀呀不知道在说什么。

John走进客厅。他抱臂环胸，清了清喉咙。Sherlock马上停下，给了他一个小鹿在闪光灯前的表情，如果John曾经见过一只鹿的话。他质疑地抬起眉毛。

“那么，”他开口了，“在持之以恒地对我抱怨之后，你自己就可以名正言顺地用婴儿语了？”

Sherlock的嘴唇抿紧了，仿佛在阻止字词蹦出来。

“在花了相当长的一段时间来近距离接触这些荒谬的东西之后，我最终能够理解并且身体力行是一件再自然不过的事了。就像瘟疫一样，我谴责你（瓜：想译成‘卿之过’~>0<）。”他最终说道。

“你当然会啦。”John犹豫着走向他们俩。他挺起胸膛，仿佛要迎来一场战争。

Sherlock把大腿上的Hamish转了个面。他的视线落到John的脚上，然后慢慢向上。当他的眼睛看到John的之后，他停了一下。突然，Hamish爆发出一声笑声，开始前后摇晃身体，他的手伸向John。当John抱起Hamish时，一股暖流和宽慰之感在他的心里爆炸开来。两个星期来，Hamish第一次对他的出现表现出开心。不只是开心，说实话，他简直是高兴得眩晕了，眼下他正制造出他能发出的最高分贝。John转向Sherlock，却发现沙发上空无一人，房间里也不见他的踪影。

“Sherlock？”他大叫。突然，他的手机响了。他坐到沙发上，Hamish的背贴着他的胸膛。他拿出手机查看信息。

_看起来别的什么地方突然间需要我了，Hamish_ _就留给你一会会儿啦。希望你不要介意。SH_

John笑出声来。Sherlock的说谎技术骗不了任何人。John把手机转过来，给Hamish看到屏幕。

“你Dad真是很蠢呢。（瓜：①原文的papa和daddy译成父亲或爸爸都很容易搞混，Sherlock是Daddy，John是Papa，所以这里就保留原文了。②明明是蠢萌啊~）”他戏谑地说，一个微笑却敛不住地绽放在他脸上。Hamish伸手想要拿手机时，John的手机又响了。

_还有，你绝对不敢再怀疑你自己。傻瓜。SH_

“但他超爱你的。”John告诉Hamish，“我也是。”他将手机放下，在Hamish的额头印下一个吻，当他听到Hamish的咯咯笑声之后也忍不住笑出来。

一个孩子的笑，绝对是这个世界上最非凡的事物。

P.S.帮潮爷做广告~~>0<：

-John with beard?

-Martin for Richard Ⅲ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行beta（即not beta‘ed）ORZ，欢迎指错。  
> 祝阅读愉快。


	3. Chapter Three It’s All Relative 第三话 手足默契

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hamish grows, it becomes apparent that he's becoming more like Sherlock every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of It's All Relative by TwisterMelody. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/974725

Sherlock把Hamish小小只的手抓在自己手里，而Hamish正领着他们俩以蜗牛般的速度走在客厅的硬木地板上。在十个月大的时候Hamish就已经是一个精力充沛得动个不停的毯子球了，而且他看起来极其渴望靠自己走来走去。他也已经熟练掌握了在公寓里爬来爬去的艺术，以及一手“在探索过程中成功把混乱的家搞得更加混乱”的好功夫。而学习走路也不过是同样的过程（瓜：指的是继续把家里搞乱= =），虽然他还不太懂怎么用两只脚找到平衡。但这些都是美好的时光。

早晨的太阳从透过窗倾泻下如注的光束，Hamish停下了脚步，Sherlock也跟在他身后停下了。Hamish像是陷入了一种循环：走一两步，就蹦一蹦，咯咯地笑起来。尽管这很萌，但他们已经这样走了20分钟了，而且说实话，Sherlock的背因为要拉着Hamish而保持驼背的姿势开始疼了。

“真的，Hamish，”Sherlock在他们走下一步时开口了，“我对于这个活动来说实在是太高了。找一个和你身高相近的人陪你会有效率得多。”Sherlock停了一下，然后大声叫道，“John！”（瓜：侦探，你就这么对你的孩子黑自己老公真的好么？）

“我就当做没听见刚才那句话好了。”John的他进门的时候说着。

“那是真相，不是么？”Sherlock冲着正弯下腰抱起Hamish的John假笑了一下。他站起来，抻了抻自己僵硬的背，感觉像是几个世纪以来第一次挺直腰板。

John快速地向他发射了一个表示厌恶的的眼刀。让Sherlock心烦的是，John打算今天去看他姐姐Harry。不过他还是计划着在John出去的时候做几个实验，那不至于让他浪费这一天，他觉得。

“Hamish，”John双手环抱着Hamish，“亲亲？”

但Hamish看起来并没有留意到，他正在专注地拉扯John的衬衫领子。当John再问一遍的时候，Hamish惊恐地看着John，就像是他刚才正沉浸在别的什么事情上，对外界毫不知情。John又重复了一遍，Hamish马上用嘴发出啵啵的声响，张大了嘴靠近John，给了John一个黏糊糊的baby kiss。

“这算是你能给的最像亲亲的东西了，我猜。”John一边笑着，一边把Hamish递回给Sherlock。他站直了，理了理衣领，擦了下脸。

“好啦，我得走啦，Hamish。”他的话吸引了Hamish的注视，“拜！”

Hamish的手掌展开又蜷起，John俯过身，在他的额头上留下一个亲吻，引出了咯咯的笑声。John再次站直，走向门口，套上外套。Sherlock的眼神追着John，脸上是疑问的神情。

“John？”

“抱歉，”他回答说，“太矮了，够不着你，显然。”他戏谑地抬起眉毛（瓜：成功反击，军医Good job！），消失在走廊后，“照顾好你Daddy，Hamish！”说完这句他就真的出门了。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，把Hamish放进学步车里，决定让他的背远离疼痛久一点。Hamish发出开心的叫声，飞快地在地板上移动起来，但当他撞上家具的时候他皱起了眉头。Sherlock跑到厨房里，回到他的两个密封的塑胶盒旁。接着他走到学步车前，一手拿着一只盒子给Hamish看。

“你怎么看呢，Hamish？”他蹲下到Hamish的视线所及之内，“我今天应该做脚趾头的实验呢，还是眼球的实验呢？”

Hamish在这两者之间看了好一会儿，才倾身向前，想要抓住Sherlock左手拿着的盒子。

“我也觉得，”他站起来，膝盖发出咔嚓的声音，“眼球总是更有趣的，脚趾头可以等一等。”

Hamish开始愉快地抓住学步车上五彩斑斓的玩具，Sherlock则走回厨房。突然，门铃响了。Sherlock烦躁起来，显然那天他的计划里并没有“接个案子”这一项。

“走开！”他充满怨念地喊道，同时将脚趾头放回冰箱。这时客厅传来了熟悉的一串咯咯声。Hamish正试图理解刚才的那个是什么，Sherlock猜想。他那躺在厨房桌子上的手机响了，他瞥了一眼屏幕，浏览了信息。然后他叹了口气，把眼球也放回冰箱。

“来吧，Hamish，”他抱起Hamish，“你Uncle今天看起来会变得让人难以忍受。最好还是现在就搞掂他。”

 

Mycroft的家相当大而且很整洁，不像贝克街。Holmes兄弟已经在那间又大又宽敞的起居室里谈了半个多小时了，他们现在正不知疲倦地谈着一起潜在的案件。Hamish看起来一点儿也不关心，因为他在厚重的地毯上到处爬，观察着视线所及的一切事物。这个明亮的地方有各种各样的植物，还有大量的抽象艺术画作。每次Hamish抓住什么东西并把它们推倒的时候，Sherlock总会带着胜利的假笑看着他哥哥。正是这种报复的恶作剧心理让他们聚在这里。

一切都很顺利。好吧，至少是他们期望的那样顺利。不多久，Hamish坐在地毯上，开始试图把一本书的书角塞进自己的嘴巴里。Sherlock看见了Hamish正在做的事，马上飞奔过去。

“不，你不许。”他说，把书拿走，同时把Hamish从地上揽起来。当Sherlock再次坐在他哥哥对面时，Hamish坐在他腿上发出哀伤的声音。而Mycroft再次开口时Hamish开始摇来晃去，他甚至开始把Mycroft的手放进嘴里，发出抽噎的声调。

“这是怎么了？”Mycroft问，停止了他和Sherlock的对话。

“他在长牙。”Sherlock回答，懊恼自己竟然没有想到要把Hamish的磨牙玩具也一并带来。而且，他还没想到他会在这待这么久。好吧，这得怪Mycroft。所以当Hamish咬着Mycroft的拳头低声哭嚷的时候Sherlock给了他哥一个尖刻的笑容，“有什么没用的文件给他咬咬么？我猜这里有很多吧。”

Mycroft翻翻白眼。“喔看在上帝的份上！”他大叫着飞快地把他的手从Hamish的嘴里拿开。他消失到另外一个房间去了，留Sherlock一人疑惑地坐在那儿。Mycroft回到起居室时Hamish正抱着一块香草夹心饼干啃得不亦乐乎。Sherlock抱着Hamish坐回椅子里，把Hamish放在他的大腿上，Hamish全程都因为咀嚼着在他嘴里变成碎片的饼干而发出咂咂声。

“那么，回到正事上吧。”

Sherlock的眉毛疑问地抬起。

“噢，别一脸惊讶的。这又不是我第一次照顾小孩了。”他一边这么说，一边用手穿过Hamish好看又蓬松的卷发里（瓜：麦哥绝对是卷发控╰(￣▽￣)╮第一话的时候好不容易赶到现场了发表的感叹也是关于Hamish和Sherlock的卷发的~），“我似乎记得某个同样有着黑发的小男孩在发脾气的时候也很喜欢这些饼干。”他指出。

“啊。”Sherlock的思绪回到了童年那些记忆里。这个饼干的确就是多年前他吃的那种，那种Mycroft自己也是小孩子的时候会给他的饼干。这一度是他们之间的小秘密，在他们开始相互竞争之前。

他再次把注意力放回Hamish身上时，看见Mycroft因他的承认而笑了。Hamish看起来也很享受这些饼干，他的一只手挥舞着那片饼干，嚼着满嘴的饼干碎，他笑着，发出欢乐的笑声。他的另一只手则攥着Mycroft的领带，用他全身的力气去拽那条领带。突然之间，他停下了，盯着自己的手。忽然他扔掉剩下的已经变得碎碎的饼干，然后他把手挥向Mycroft的领带，在上面擦着手上的饼干碎。Sherlock看到Hamish擦干净手之后把手拿开并转向自己时忍不住笑起来，Hamish的脸上也挂着一个大大的傻笑，仿佛他正向Sherlock展示一副杰作。Mycroft叹气。

“有其子必有其父（Like Father like son），我猜这是。”Mycroft说，低头看了一眼自己被毁了的衣物。

“Dad。”Sherlock更正道。

“唔？”

“没有Father，”他断言，“永远没有也Father”

他们俩沉默了一会儿，只有Hamish语无伦次的声音在他们之间响着。在Hamish出生之前Sherlock就明确地和John说过了，他不希望自己被叫“Father”。他甚至不想和跟这个词有联系的任何词沾上一点关系。如果换做是别人这么叫，Sherlock可能会斥责他们。但是Mycroft是懂的，他马上就理解了。他点了点头。

“没错，当然了。”他温柔地回答，对上Sherlock的眼神。

Hamish快速地看了看他们俩，又将另一块饼干糊擦到Mycroft的领带上，并冲着自己的杰作笑。

“Like Dad like son，”Mycroft宠溺地说，“你们都这样儿，说得没错。”

 

2014/8/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近喜欢边译边吐槽，感谢大家忍受我的单人弹幕......【鞠躬】  
> P.S.那个题目是【实在不懂翻-想了很多个奇怪的题目又推翻-终于自暴自弃】的产物QAQ  
> P.P.S.关于为什么没有Father的问题我已经问了作者但是还没得到答复，得到答复之后我会再编辑这一章的~x


	4. Chapter Four  Icing on the Case  第四话 一个关于奶油的案子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John nearly miss Hamish's first birthday due to an exhausting case. But, when they finally get to celebrate, it turns out Hamish has a surprise in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Icing on the Case by TwisterMelody.

“我不敢相信我们居然错过了他的生日，”出租车终于在221门外停下John时叹着气。

“还没有。”Sherlock在他们下车时反驳。

“是啊，还有二十分钟今天就要过去了，Sherlock！特么的二十分钟！”John用力地用手擦着脸，心情沮丧。

“你反应过度了，”Sherlock在他们走进门时平静地说，“他还没睡，我们还有时间。”

挫败无力之下，John开始责备Sherlock。他们两天前的清晨就离开了伦敦，Sherlock向他保证过无论如何他们会在Hamish生日那天回来。John不情愿地同意了，而自那之后到现在他都在后悔自己的决定。没错，Hamish留在家里能得到很好的照顾。他对Mrs. Hudson照顾Hamish的能力毫不怀疑。但是，他们错过了Hamish生日的这一整天的确凿事实正在吞噬着他。他转身，手举到和Sherlock胸口齐高，堵住他的去路。

“这不是重点，”他嘶声道，“重点是，今天是重要的日子，无比重要。我所要求的一切只是今天这一天。而你，”他指着他，“你却宁愿因为一个见鬼的案子跑来跑去都不愿意花这一天时间来陪着我们的儿子。”

Sherlock把视线从John身上移开，“你知道我不是这么想的。”他轻声说着，脸却因矛盾的感情扭曲起来。

John深吐一口气，手落回身侧，后悔着自己在一瞬间冲口而出的话。这不是他所想的，一点都不是。Sherlock对Hamish很好，就像John预期那样，但是Sherlock对Hamish的好已经超出了其他所有人的预估。他一次也没有把案子置于Hamish之前，而他也自Hamish诞生之日就寸步不离地伴他左右。John摇头，他明白刚才他让情绪占了上风，让自己太过激动。

“我们以后再说这个。”John把钥匙插进锁孔。

“同意。”Sherlock回答他，“当务之急并不是这个。”

John飞快地瞥了他一眼，他脸上一半坚毅，一半沮丧。John没时间去想Sherlock的表情了，所以他只好在他们推开门时点了点头。

他们一跨进门就发现灯还亮着，烘焙食物的香气在空气中飘着。

“你们俩来了啊。”Mrs. Hudson披着毯子走进来，冲他们笑着。

“抱歉，我们来得那么晚。”John道歉，这时时针正向午夜接近。

“喔不，别傻了。迟到总比没到好，”Mrs. Hudson不赞成地咂咂嘴，“现在呢，你们的一些朋友已经在今天送来了一些礼物，但是Hamish还没打开它们。我想你们应该会想要和他一起打开的，所以我就把那些礼物都留在你们的公寓里了。”

突然，就像知道他自己正在被讨论似的，Hamish光着脚从房间里摇摇晃晃地走出来，他穿着墨蓝色的裤子，纯白色的衬衫。他看见John和Sherlock的一瞬，脸上就挂上了一个极具感染力的笑容，他蓬松的黑色卷发落在前额上。他试图跑向他们，但作为一个小孩，还是一个激动的小孩，他几乎要绊倒了，被他自己的脚。就在比Hamish眨眼还要快的一瞬，Sherlock已经出现在他身旁，接住了他。Sherlock顺势把他捞起来抱在怀里。

Mrs. Hudson靠近John：“他吃过晚餐了，”她告诉他，“不过我还留了一块蛋糕在楼上给你们仨。庆祝生日可不能没有蛋糕。”

John朝她热情地笑笑，“Mrs. Hudson，你真是个天使。”

“噢，你呀，”她脸红了，“我回床睡啦，现在。和他们好好享受，你会的吧？别对他太严厉。”她使使眼色，暗指Sherlock。

“当然啦，”他叹气， “晚安，Mrs. Hudson.”

John看着她走过去，把Sherlock的手拉下来，她亲了亲Hamish的脸颊，跟他们说晚安。John开始上楼，Sherlock和Hamish跟在后面。在他们走去厨房的路上，Hamish咿咿呀呀地发出各种声响。

“把他放进他的儿童椅里。”John走向柜台时指示道。

“你想现在庆祝么？”Sherlock问，意指时间太晚。

“是吧，”他说，“Special occasion and all.反正他的作息时间都和我们的一样好了，现在庆祝也没什么不同。”Sherlock像John指示的那样把Hamish放好，然后他脱掉大衣和围巾。John则脱掉他的夹克外套，把Mrs. Hudson烤好的蛋糕拿出来。这是一个圆形的装饰蛋糕，白色的糖霜和蓝色的裱花装饰着蛋糕的底部和顶部的边缘，一句简洁的“生日快乐Hamish”用同样的蓝色写在了蛋糕上。他把蛋糕拿到Hamish身前，放在他面前的托盘上。

Sherlock站在John身旁，John瞥了一眼钟，又看回Hamish。

“你知道今天是什么日子么，Hamish？”John弯下腰到Hamish的高度，“是你的生日哟！你已经在这儿一年了呢，你有什么感想吗？”

小男孩仔细地看着John。他疑惑地低头看着面前的蛋糕。他用手碰了碰它，发出了疑问的声音。他看回John，仿佛这就是答案。

“不，还没到这个环节呢。”John像是听懂了他一样回答。他转身，在厨房抽屉里范范找找，Sherlock和Hamish都看着他。

“我们本来能早点到这个环节的，但是，唉，这个案子……”他没再讲下去，而是快速地瞥了Sherlock一眼。

“你还要揪着这件事责备我么？”Sherlock在Hamish坐在他的儿童椅上发出高声尖叫时问John。

“还要？没错，我就是 **还要** 揪着这件事儿不放。”最后，他翻出来一只小小的蜡烛，然后把它插到蛋糕上去。Sherlock马上伸出手，他的手里已经准备好打火机了。烛光在蜡烛上绽放。“继续，”John催促Hamish，无视着Sherlock，“许个愿，然后吹蜡烛。”

Hamish注视着摇曳的火焰，眉毛微蹙。John以身示范地从嘴里吹出一口气。Hamish试了试，但他发出的却是一个湿乎乎的吐口水的声音。

“我希望你不要再无理取闹了。”John听到Sherlock在身后轻轻地嘟哝这么一句话。

他趁着Hamish还在吐口水泡泡，转过身去面向Sherlock，当Hamish终于发出连贯的一串响时他开口，“无理取闹？”

“没错，”Sherlock的声音稍稍比平常大，盖过了Hamish的声音，他挺了挺腰板，“你很沮丧，John，但是这是误导你的因素。你不能把案子的错归咎于——”

“案此（kay）！”

“正是这样，Hamish，这个案子——”

John和Sherlock突然都顿在原地，他们的眼睛锁在彼此的身上。他们一齐转向Hamish，惊异于那个有可能是他说出的第一个词语。烛光变暗了，Hamish双手握在一起，冲他俩翘起一边嘴角。

John盯着他，炸了眨眼，“他刚才是不是——”

“我想是的，”Sherlock肯定地说道，“但是不够数据证明。”

“不够证据。”John重复。

“嗯。如果我们重现刚才的场景，他可能会再说一次。John，”他坚定地说，“快责备我。”

“啥？”John不敢置信地看向Sherlock。

“你听到我说什么了。”

“我才不要站在在这里然后——”毫不设防地，他的毛衣被一丝冰凉浸透，“Sherlock！”

“干嘛？”Sherlock问，蜷起手指好隐藏自己偷袭John的证据。

John大声呼气，“首先，我们被这个案子困住了，然后现在你拿我们儿子的蛋糕来偷袭我——”

“案此！”Hamish大喊。

Sherlock朝着John傻笑，他的假设被证明了。John在Sherlock和Hamish之间来回看了看，“他说的是案子（case）还是蛋糕（cake）？

“噢老天！”Sherlock呻吟道，“（如果是蛋糕的话）那他一定是和Mycroft呆太久了！”

John看着Sherlock环抱双臂于胸前。他决定做个实验，虽然那不是一个很聪明的实验，但的确也算是个实验。他微微转头，暗示Sherlock配合他，“你想来点儿蛋糕么？”

“蛋糕？！我想来点儿。”

他们停下，等着，但是什么也没有。John在心里大笑这场景看起来该多荒唐无稽。他们俩——两个成年人——站在这儿，想要骗过一个还在蹒跚学步的小盆友，而Hamish则以沉默回应。John在厨房里走动，Hamish的眼睛跟着他转。John拿出几个碟子，一把软的儿童用刀，继续着他的演出。

“所以关于这个案子，Sherlock。”他催促着。

“啊，没错，嗯，这个案子它——”

“案此！”

John把东西放下，和Sherlock一起走到Hamish身侧，“我简直不能相信，”他说，“这是他的第一个词。”他顿了一会儿才意识到这个词究竟是什么。大多数的小孩子，理所当然地，都是先学会叫父母的。但是“案子”这个词每天都在这个空间里出现那么多次，它被扔来扔去，以至于最后成为了被Hamish抓住的那个词。这很合适，真的，John觉得这不能令人更自豪了。

从Sherlock冲着Hamish咧嘴笑的样子就知道他一定也是那么觉得的。笑容占据了他的脸庞——这让他看起来更像Hamish而不是他自己——而他的眼角闪着愉悦的光芒。Hamish也朝他们笑着，看起来对自己的成就也很自豪。一个念头划过John的脑海，他看到了复仇的机会，而且他不假思索地决定要抓住它。他以最快的速度抓了一把蛋糕然后把它擦到Sherlock的脸上。

Sherlock退开，怒视着他。白色和蓝色的奶油黏在他的脸上、头发上，还有一点掉到地上。John依旧蹲在儿童椅旁，他把头转到另一边装作无辜的样子。

“干嘛？你说过你想要点蛋糕来着。”他耸了耸肩。Sherlock邪恶地瞥了他一眼。

“不，”John在看到Sherlock走近时警告，但一抹开心的色彩却在他嘴角绽放，“别——”可惜已经太迟了。在他反应过来之前，Sherlock已经抓住他的手腕，把另一片蛋糕涂在他的脸上了。John气急败坏地四处抓并终于抓到又一手的蛋糕，一场战争在厨房里爆发。

蛋糕以不同角度在厨房里飞来飞去。一些落到了Sherlock的实验器材上，但他看起来不以为意。他们像疯子一样大笑，追着对方，Hamish拍着手，尖叫个不停。当Hamish开始大喊的时候他们停下来，看着他。Hamish愣了心跳那么快的一瞬后咧开嘴笑了，之后他将头埋到剩下的蛋糕里，看起来是在模仿他的爸爸们。他咯咯笑着抬起头，奶油裱花挂在他的卷发上，沾在他的鼻尖上。

“我猜Hamish也想要点儿蛋糕。”John说。

“我也这样觉得。”

他们一起走向他，一人蹲在儿童椅的一侧。现在那块蛋糕已经成了一块绝对的灾难。John刮了一点儿蛋糕，把它抹在Hamish的脸颊上，Sherlock在另一边也做着同样的动作。Hamish看起来就像是一个在生日大战中战胜了的士兵一样，笑得停不下来。Hamish抓住他们俩，把他们拉得更靠近彼此。然后他拿了一小块蛋糕向他们俩的方向扔去，蛋糕却之落在了他自己面前，但他仍旧笑个不停。他开始捡起一块对他而言称得上巨大的蛋糕，塞进嘴里，吃得心满意足。

“Mrs. Hudson会谋杀我们的。”John说，看着他们弄的一团糟直摇头。

但是最后他想，这无伤大雅。他会起早点来打扫干净这里，但不是现在。纯粹的喜悦总是和无限的混乱相伴而行，而混乱总是值得的。

夜更深的时候，John在厨房水槽里帮Hamish洗澡（瓜：谁来回答我外国的水槽很大吗= =）。他脱下了他的套头毛衣和鞋子，只是穿着浅灰色的T-shirt和牛仔裤。他从余光瞟到Sherlock正走过来。他也脱掉了鞋子，他的西装上衣也不知道去哪儿了。他通常穿的黑色衬衫袖子被挽到手肘，纽扣松开。他的衣服上都还是他们那场即兴的大战中沾上的蛋糕奶油，头发也还粘着甜腻的奶油。John想自己现在看起来一定也是一个样。

Sherlock倚着橱柜的顶部，站在John的右手边，用手支撑着自己。John继续给Hamish洗着澡，Sherlock在一边安静地待着。小男孩把泡泡水甩得到处都是，泡泡在他身侧堆起来。

“漏了一个地方。”Sherlock轻声说，他的拇指落在John的脸颊上。

John转过头好看清Sherlock。Sherlock划过John脸颊的一端，然后给他看手指上的奶油。再然后他不自知地把手指放进自己的嘴里好舔干净它。这个举动在本质上与性并无关系，这更多的是一种道歉的表示。John知道那藏在Sherlock卷发背后的，从眼里透出的那种小心翼翼又谨慎的神情是什么，那是一种无声的询问——“你会原谅我么？”

John把注意力转回到Hamish身上。这不是Sherlock的错，真的不是。他们按着计划接了案子，但是却在回程时被耽误了。耽误总是有原因的，或者是他们与全世界为敌，也或者是火车点不配合，以至于让他们在那个晚上无计可施。他需要给自己的不良情绪一个发泄口，而很不幸地，Sherlock首当其冲。John伸手从水槽里捞了一把泡泡，饶有兴趣地扔到Sherlock身上，沉默着却翘起了嘴角。这是一句无声的“好，”以及“我是个傻瓜，对不起。”

Sherlock温柔地笑了，他踱到John身后，轻轻抬手揽住John的腰，然后将下巴放在John左边肩膀靠近脖子的位置上。John在Hamish的头发上抹匀洗发水，让厨房里多了更多的泡泡。要把想说的话串起来只是时间上的问题。

他一边轻笑着一边摇着头，“我都不敢相信他的第一个词居然是‘案子’。”

“案此，”Hamish回应他，“案此，案此，案此，案此。”他在水槽里四处寻找，想找到他那消失在泡泡中的玩具，随后他就找到它了，咧开嘴笑着。

“我想他正在展示着Watson家的一面。”当Hamish开始咿咿呀呀时Sherlock作出如此评论。

“噢？”John惊讶地问。Hamish简直就是Sherlock的复制版。虽然受John的基因影响，他的发色更浅，瞳色更深，还有鼻子的形状也不大一样，但是他和Sherlock的相似之处还是不可忽视地摆在那儿。Hamish把他的橡皮鸭子贴到脸上并嚼着它时弄出了些快乐的咕噜咕噜的声音。

“唔。”Sherlock的声音低沉。

“你怎么看出来的？”

“这一年那么多的日子里，他都在等待着，John。他在等一个完美的时机。那就是他的生日，然后就在这一天，他给了我们一个惊喜。”Sherlock解释道，“执着，无私，一如既往地不可预测。绝对是Watson家的人。”

一瞬间，John因这宣言而感到满足，他的头靠上Sherlock的，一个大大的笑容挂在他的脸上。Sherlock靠得更近了，直到他们脸颊贴着脸颊，直到他将John更紧地圈在怀里。Hamish“扑通”一下将他的鸭子甩着扔到肥皂水里去。他似乎是被溅出的水花惊到了，望着Sherlock和John想要寻求帮助。他的鼻尖上都是肥皂泡泡。忽而他又笑了，朝他们咯咯笑着，因为他感到的纯粹的幸福。John可以感觉到Sherlock贴在自己皮肤上的微笑的弧度，还有他自己的肩膀被这场景逗笑时的抖动。也许这不是一个理想的生日庆祝会，但是对他们来说，这已经足够完美。                         2014/8/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'ed，祝阅读愉快。


	5. Chapter Five  Mystery of Moods 第五话  情绪难题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one year old Hamish, it's just another normal day... Until he can't find his Dad.

房间里光线充足，他光着的脚丫下的地板也很温暖。对于Hamish来说，今天到现在为止一切都很完美。好吧，几乎是完美的。

他的Papa早些时候将他叫了起来，喂他吃了一些美味的吐司以及一根香蕉作为早餐。他们一整个早上都在客厅里玩闹。他们推着他的童车到处跑，还在沿途不停地往里面塞各种动物，Hamish还用他的吉他弹奏出了些音乐，他们甚至在地板上进行了一场追逐。他们两个都很享受，一切都很棒，除了他找不到Dad这件事。

通常，当Dad走开一会儿的时候Papa就会来陪他，反之亦然，但是当他们离开他时他们总会和他亲亲抱抱着道别的。可今天一整天他都没看见他的Dad了，他究竟去哪儿了呢？

今天早上他看见Papa很多时候都在皱眉头。他不知道那个表情具体是什么意思，但他知道当那个表情出现的时候，人们在伤心。在嬉戏之间，Papa会中途停下，低头蹙眉。当他们休息的时候，他会走到他和Dad的房间那紧闭的房门前，凝视着那道门，似乎想要努力看出什么来。然后他就会更深地皱眉，再然后他微笑着走回来。Hamish不知道为什么一扇门会让人悲伤，但是他想要弄清楚。他的Dad就很擅长把事情弄清楚，但是在找到他之前，他自己就是那个把事情弄清楚的人。

他站在冰箱前时他的Papa正在厨房里晃来晃去，在加热他们的午餐时大声说话。Hamish按自己喜欢的样子重新排列了冰箱上的磁贴，他尽力不让那些磁贴从手中掉落到地板上。他看了它们一秒，然后注意到他的Papa正盯着吐司机。他想到一个溜走的计划，然后他抓住了机会。

他轻手轻脚地走向门厅，但他的光脚丫发出了声音。他几乎要被自己的裤子绊倒了，但是他及时地控制住自己。说真的，他已经是一个走路方面的专家了，他能走得比爬还好。屋里的灯很暗。他碰到那道门了，他想自己什么也没搞砸，而且还表现得很正常！这一点儿也不恐怖或是其他什么的！那为什么——

“午餐时间！”他的Papa开心地宣布，并将他抱起来。

他坐在他的儿童椅上时摇晃着身子，他的疑问被食物分了心，眼下他正搜寻着飘在空气中熟悉的气味的来源。

“隔夜的煲菜。”他的Papa一边坐下一边把一小碟食物放在他面前。

Hamish笑了，他喜欢这玩意儿！在他反应过来之前，他面前已经有满满一勺食物了，他飞快地吃下去，才发现自己的肚子在叫。

“好吃吗？”

他张开嘴，等着更多的煲菜。而他的Papa看着他，噗嗤笑了。他在想Dad会在哪里，但毫无头绪。就像他昨天也不知道自己的毯子去哪儿了，他满世界地找也找不到。他们说毯子丢失了。那么，Dad也丢了么？

Hamish吃完午饭之后被带到客厅的沙发上。他听见楼梯间传来的脚步声，于是他连忙滑下沙发，蹒跚地走到门边去看，当他看清楚那是谁时他咧开嘴并尖叫起来。

“Greg！”

“你好，”那银发男人一边迈开他的长腿踏进门来，一边打招呼。Hamish被他的名字弄糊涂了，因为每个人叫他的名字都不一样。不过这不要紧，他想。这个男人对他很好，总是让他开怀大笑，而且有时候他还会给他带礼物！Hamish超喜欢他的。“你好呀，Hamish！”他说，快速地弯下身来揉揉Hamish的头发。“Sherlock呢？”

Hamish抬头看着男人，他听到Dad的名字了。或许这个男人知道Dad在哪儿！

“我一整天都给他打电话和发短信，”他说，“但是没有回应。我们在这个案子上真的很需要他的帮助。”

“案此？”Hamish问。

男人笑了，“正是如此。”，他俯身到Hamish的高度，“你觉得你的Dad能来帮我们吗？”

Hamish皱了皱鼻子，这让Greg忍不住笑了。

他的Papa用轻轻的平时他认为Hamish睡了才这样的音调回答，“他啊……他在自己的某种黑暗情绪之中。”他的表情沮丧。

银发的好好先生也蹙着眉，快乐从他的脸上消失。“真的么？但是他已经很久没有陷在自己的情绪里了自从……”他没有说下去，但做了个指向Hamish的手势。

“我知道。”他的Papa看着好好先生，语调轻柔，“所以我才担心呐。”

“你觉得……”

“我不知道。”他的眼神再次担忧地飘向那扇门。犹豫片刻之后，他转身，走过客厅到门前，略微打开门好探头进去，“Sherlock？”Hamish听见他问道。

Dad！他就在那儿，当然了！或许这道门让Papa难过是因为他的Dad就藏在那后面！Hamish努力地想要穿过客厅跑到Dad身边，但是他脚下的地板突然消失了。银发先生把他捞起来抱在怀里，就在他Papa冲着走廊尽头（瓜：就是Sherlock房间啦~）柔声说话的时候。

“不行啦不行，”那人告诉他“Dad在这种情绪时你不可以打扰他哦，就让他一个人待着，好不好？”

Hamish疑惑得眉头打结似的拧起来。

“还是不行，”Hamish听到Papa的声音从身后传来，于是他转过头去，“没那么幸运（瓜：指Sherlock从那种情绪中出来了）”他轻声说。现在那种伤心的表情又挂在他脸上了。噢，这可一点都不好。

那男人温柔地把Hamish放回地上，“那好吧，”他叹气“如果你有任何需要的话来找我，好吗？”

Hamish在他看见自己的机会时马上抓住了它，他再次冲过客厅跑向那道门。当他碰到门的时候他听见大人们在道别，然后就是走向他的脚步声。在他试图把门打开之前，他就又被抱起来了，不过这次抱他的是他的Papa。

“来吧，该睡午觉了。”他告诉他。

午觉？他还没……

一个哈欠从他嘴里逃出，出卖了他。

“困了？”John问他。

他的Papa帮他躺好在沙发上时，他想问的问题却堵在嗓子里说不出来。什么是情绪？为什么每个人都因为它而感到伤心？他知道“不行”是什么意思，可是为什么“不行”会和“Dad”放在同一个句子里？自己做错什么了么？显然他并没有做错什么，他甚至坚持了一整天没有弄出什么乱子！最后，他翻身变成俯卧的姿势，Papa在他的背上抚着安心的圈圈，对他轻柔地说着话直到他进入梦乡。

Hamish醒来时知道自己并没有睡很久，他还是觉得很累。他坐起来，举目四望却不见Papa的一丝踪迹。这是机会！在打过一个哈欠以及用疲惫的双脚找到平衡之后，他小心地走过客厅，再次来到门边。他的手掌放在门上，一推，但门纹丝不动。它是紧闭着的。于是Hamish抬头，却发现自己太矮了够不着门把手。他用手拍着门发出声响，希望这能引起门那边的Dad的注意，可是什么动静也没有。他沮丧得几乎要哭出来了，但是显然还有另一条路可走。

浴室！浴室的门开了一条缝，所以Hamish轻松地就推开了它，走进去。他脚板底的瓷砖凉飕飕的，但是这不重要。客厅的光线漏进浴室里，微弱的光线只足以让他看清哪道门是到卧室里去的门——那道看起来像玻璃的。幸运的是，这道门也没有合上，他急切地推开门，踏进卧室。

里面冰冷漆黑，甚至有点儿恐怖。但是这是Dad和Papa的房间，没什么恐怖的东西能进得来。几线阳光洒在地板上和床上。他留意到离自己远一点儿的床边有盏落地灯。然后……噢！Dad！他裹在睡袍里，在被子上蜷成球。Hamish可以看清床上的情况。他似乎是闭着眼睛的。他在睡觉么？

Hamish摇摇晃晃地走到另一边，用手去碰Dad，用尽全力去推他。没有一点儿声响，也没有任何表示知晓他在场的行为。Hamish想要用手拍拍Dad的背好让他注意到自己，可是很久以前Papa就告诉他不可以打人，这样很不好。于是他又想出另外一个办法。

他又回到靠近门的一边。床很短，也许短得正适合他睡。最近他爬过好多东西了，而现在正是测试他的攀爬技术的好时机。他把身子撑在床沿，手则紧紧地攥住被子。他摇晃了一下，最终将一只脚放到床的木架上，然后是另一只。耶！他向前倾，又抓住一团被子，然后他成功登顶到床上，像胜者一样坐下来。

他的Dad依旧没有动，或是发出一点儿声音，甚至连眼睛都没睁。他应该要感到担心的，但是这情景也没那么不正常啊。有时候，就是Papa也在而且他们一起工作的时候，他也会一声不响地坐在那儿，望着天花板，偶尔拨动一下琴弦。通常是Hamish把处于这种状态下的Sherlock拉回现实。他听别人说Dad这样的时候表示他在思考。不过现在他脸上的表情有点儿不同。他的神情几乎可以用“难过”来形容了，和Papa还有那个银发叔叔的表情如出一辙。大概这就是所谓的情绪吧，因为想到了让人难过的事情。也许这次是因为Dad想得太多了，而且这次也许需要自己来帮他从这些思考中出来。

他的Dad几乎蜷成一团球了，所以他不得不小心翼翼地搬动他。他对Sherlock沉沉的手臂又拉又拽，终于把他的手从身子底下拉出来。他的另一只手相比之下比较容易搬动，当他拉着它时它几乎是马上就落下来了。最后，Hamish爬过去，躺下来，和Sherlock面对面。他拉起他的Dad的一只长长的手臂，把它放在自己身后，就像是他把自己抱在怀里似的，他的头则枕在Dad另一只手臂上。唔，还是没有反应，Dad的眼睛还是闭着的，脸还是皱着的。是时候试试别的办法了！他把小小的手掌放在Dad的脸颊上，可他依旧不动。他尽最大可能地小心地靠近，在Dad的鼻尖印下一个甜蜜的亲吻。

过了一会儿，Dad明亮的眼睛突然睁开了。它们疑惑地紧张了一秒之后变得柔和。他回来了！Hamish听见楼梯上熟悉的脚步声，他知道他的Papa会找他的，但是这没什么。他找到了他的Dad而且把他拉回来，他还解开了神秘的情绪是什么，这些才是重要的。

“Da！”Hamish叫着，朝他微笑。

这个词融化了Sherlock脸上所有不快乐的痕迹。一个温柔的微笑在嘴角翘起，告诉Hamish没事了。他的Da半坐起来，带着Hamish一起。Hamish激动地把手绕到Sherlock的脖子上，形成一个紧紧地拥抱，为自己所做到的感到开心和骄傲。

“Da。”他再次说道，这回声音小了一点儿。他感到无比的幸福，因为Dad正用他无限长的手臂环拥着自己的背。他听到卧室的门开了，但无需回头他也知道那是谁。

“你在这儿。”Papa长舒一口气。Hamish身下的床单动了动，在John再次在开口之前顿了顿，“你还好么？”

“现在没事了。”他的Dad轻柔地回答，低沉的嗓音振动着。

Hamish转过头去，看见的是冲他俩笑着的Papa，他脸上的笑容和Dad脸上的一模一样。他的Papa伸出手，玩着他的头发，Hamish咯咯笑起来，明白自己做了一件很好的事情。他的Dad在他的额角落下一个吻，Hamish于是更紧地抱着他，打从心底里为自己的爸爸们都在一起而且还那么开心感到快乐。这就是他词典里对“完美”的定义。

这一天，是Hamish记忆中涉及黑暗情绪的最后一天，因为爱能将他们在路上遇到的所有阴霾都一扫而空。

2014/8/28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行beta，欢迎指错和讨论。  
> 祝阅读愉快。


	6. Chapter Six Weekend at Molly's  第六话 和Molly在一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly babysits one year old Hamish, making lasting memories in the process.

“你还好吗？”Molly看着John疲惫地趴在实验室桌子上。

“还好。”他回答，一只手擦过脸庞。

“别让他骗了你，Molly。”Sherlock说着，懒得从显微镜上抬起头来，“他随时都可能会倒下，我敢说。”

Molly同情地点点头。过去的两周里，Sherlock和John几乎每天都到实验室去，每次来的时候他们俩看起来都比上一次更筋疲力尽。Sherlock比以往都要暴躁易怒，而可怜的John则明显地显得疲惫不堪。

“窝没事（M’fine）。”John睡意朦胧地嘟囔。

“骗子。”Sherlock一边潦草地在纸上记下什么，一边告诉John，“而且你是个糟糕的骗子。”

Molly看着John站起来，伸展身体，试图将自己唤醒。

“你们最近一次休息是什么时候的事儿？”她问着，顺手打开橱柜开始检查。她知道他们的生活不能用“正常”来形容，他们永远不会有一个固定的时间用于休息。她顿了一小会儿，明白自己知道他们到底是怎么度过空闲时间的了。Hamish总是他们的优先选项，她知道的。每个人都知道。“只有你们两个，我是指。”

一个呵欠几乎盖过了John的回答，“自他出生之后就再……”他没说下去，“天啊，真的有那么久了么？”

“没错。”Sherlock简短地回答，一种几乎是后悔的暗示呼之欲出。

Molly停下手头的事，转而观察他们。John和Sherlock快速地交换了一瞥，其中包含了愧意。他们过的一定是一种在持续而毫无停止之象的混乱和忙碌之中快节奏的生活。但他们绝对不可能将这种生活持续到永远那么久。岁月终究会追上他们，如果他们再不休息的话，这天将会提早来到。他们是固执的人，两个都是。所以他们都陷在自己的方式里，不愿向他人求助，直到能坚持的最后一刻。

“如果你们想的话，”她开口，“如果你们要想休息一个晚上，我是说，等你们忙完这个案子……我可以帮你们照看Hamish。”

“你不必——”

“我真的可以，”她打断Sherlock，“我真心想要这样做，真的。”

她朝他们露出胜利的微笑，事情就这么定下来。

 

“他已经吃过晚饭了，嗯，也梳洗过了。”John和Sherlock在周五晚上把Hamish带到Molly的公寓，“但是还有……”

“噢看在上帝的份上，John，”Sherlock不耐烦地打住John的话头，“她知道——”

Molly正弯下腰，冲Hamish咧嘴笑，没留意他们两个。Hamish也朝他露出大大的笑容，让Molly忍不住把这个小男孩抱进怀里。她重新站起来，看着John和Sherlock老夫老妻一般斗嘴。Hamish看起来很喜欢Molly。在她反应过来之前Hamish就紧紧地攥住她马尾辫上垂下的一缕头发。

“不不，Hamish，”John说道，“你不能这样，这不好。”

Hamish马上放手，但当John转过身去时他又伸出手去。

“Hamish，”Sherlock的声音坚定又严厉，攫住了Hamish的注意力，“不好（Not good.瓜：你也学会对别人说这句了啊反社会先生……）。”

Hamish迅速收手，这回是真的收回来了。

“就再一件事。”John最后说，“他，呃，正经历一个阶段，就是他不喜欢我们离开他。”他说着，“所以我们要在他没留意的时候溜走。或者——”

“或者我们会迎来一场大决战（Armageddon，出自《圣经》——有道）”，Sherlock嘲讽道。

于是他们四个人就到客厅去了。Molly坐在沙发上，Hamish站在她面前，他们俩在玩拍手游戏。安静又谨慎地，Sherlock蹑手蹑脚走出门去，John紧随其后，向Molly挥了挥手就关上门了。在几分钟之后，Hamish被她沙发上的抱枕吸引住了，于是Molly起身准备给自己找点儿喝的。就在这时，她那二楼公寓窗外的景象让她停住了脚步。Sherlock和John站在暖黄色的街灯下，等着出租车。John拽过Sherlock的大衣领子，把他拉下来，印上一个飞快的吻，让Sherlock在的士到来之前都咧着嘴傻笑。（瓜：捂脸…不是我翻的，不是我翻的……///_///）

一声呜咽在Molly嘴角勾起之前响起，转移了她的注意力。Hamish正在客厅里无助地转来转去，进行着一场绝望的搜寻。当他意识到什么的时候，他的下唇开始颤抖，眼泪在眼眶里积聚。

“噢不。”Molly一边轻声说着，一边弯下腰，温柔地拢过Hamish的头发，“不会有事的，他们一会儿就回来了。”看着Hamish那仿佛是世界上最伤心的眼睛，Molly觉得自己的心都化了。

“你看，这就是父母的优点了，他们总会回到你身边的。”她向他承诺。

这些话并没能阻止眼泪从Hamish的脸颊上落下，但是他站在那里，一声不出，就像个小士兵。Molly充满爱意地擦掉Hamish的眼泪，手停在他的下颌处，轻轻地挠着。当Hamish咯咯笑起来，发出小小的抽鼻子声音并伸着脖子希望她继续挠时，她也笑了。

“要点儿巧克力牛奶么？”过了一会儿她问道。Hamish什么也没说，只是抬头看她，一脸“我知道你指的是什么”神情。Molly翻出给Hamish用的奶瓶，把巧克力奶准备好，回到客厅时发现Hamish坐在地板上。她的钱包就在一旁，开着，里面的东西掉得到处都是，Hamish则拿着他找到的化妆品一通胡弄。Molly把奶瓶放到咖啡桌上，然后在Hamish身旁双膝着地地坐下来，说出Hamish拿起来检查的每样物品的名字。

“这是唇膏。”他把一个小小的黑色管子举到她面前时她回答。

“就像一支能拿来画嘴唇的蜡笔。”她解释着，指了指自己的嘴唇。Hamish坐得更近一点，把手里的小管子举得更近，想要Molly演示她刚才说的。Molly小心地打开唇膏，把粉红色涂在嘴唇上。“看，”她说，“就是这样啦……”她拉起Hamish的左手，亲了一口，然后给他看留下的痕迹。

Hamish笑着看那个痕迹，也想要那样做。他用嘴碰了碰自己的手臂，却发现并没有任何痕迹，他皱起眉头。

“过来。”Molly笑着站起来，顺便把他也抱起来。她走到挂着镜子的墙面前，把Hamish举起来，然后她指着他们俩在镜子里的映射，“你看到我们了么？接下来仔细看哦。”她在Hamish脸上印下一个甜甜的吻，当她结束这个吻，Hamish看到镜子里的倒影时，Hamish笑了。Molly一把他放下来，Hamish就指着地上的唇膏，他抓住并试图打开它。“不行。”她轻声说着，抽走他手里的唇膏，“想要用这个你还太小了。”

Hamish耸耸肩，把之前从包里拿出来的东西放回去。这个夜晚过得很快。他们玩了躲猫猫（一种把脸一隐一现以逗小孩的游戏——有道），还花了很长时间把沙发垫子堆起来又推倒，以及挠痒痒。当Molly帮他换衣服的时候他甚至表现得很乖，让Molly把那些唇膏的痕迹抹掉。他看起来也很乐意穿上自己的睡衣，那条灰蓝色条纹裤子和他那件带银色星星的黑色长袖翻领衬衫很搭。他们正在玩捉迷藏，但笑声却突然不见了踪迹。Molly正蜷缩在沙发背后，等着Hamish去找她，当沉默充盈着整个屋子的时候她不禁担心起来。

“Hamish？”她叫道。她站起来，当她看见眼前之景时不禁笑了。

一团灰色和黑色条纹的毛球从咖啡桌下探出头来，Hamish坐在毛球前面，目不转睛地盯着面前的东西。

“那是Toby，”Molly走过去。听到自己的名字，那只猫抬起头，露出他胸前毛茸茸的白色，朝Molly眨着他黄绿色的眼睛。Hamish看上去被这个生物彻底迷住了，他仔细地观察着它的每个动作。“他是一只很棒的小猫咪，真的。你会说猫咪（Kitty）么？”

“案此（Kay）。”Hamish努力着去重复那个词，但视线始终没离开Toby。

听到Hamish的声音，Toby从藏身之处跑出来，顺从地走到这个小孩面前。

“你要表现得友好一点哦。”Molly坐到Hamish旁边。看到猫走近自己，Hamish把手放到胸口，手掌打开，很明显他有点儿不知所措。“看。”Molly向他示意了一下。她伸出手，抚过Toby的毛发。

一开始Hamish慢慢地伸出手来拍拍猫咪，仿佛有点害怕。当他抽回手时，猫咪发出低沉的喵呜声，用鼻子蹭着Hamish想获得更多的关注。一个咧着嘴的大大的笑容在Hamish脸上绽开，这是Molly见过Hamish展露的最大的笑容了，他的眼睛闪着光，充满了纯粹的喜悦。Toby一点儿也不怕生，在Hamish的大腿上走来走去，尾巴尖翘起来，挠着小男孩的鼻子。夜色中，猫咪发出的咕噜声和孩子迷人的笑声交错，在屋子里回荡。这一刻，Molly多希望自己能把这一切都录下来。

趁他们在玩的时候，Molly溜进厨房，回来的时候带着一盘猫粮。Toby的注意力很快就被这细小声响从Hamish身上拽走，留这可怜的小男孩一脸困惑。“这个，”Molly说着，把一些小鱼形状的猫粮放在Hamish手里。“像这样拿着它。”她将他的手臂伸向Toby，手心向上，美味置于掌中。在Toby的狼吞虎咽之下，猫粮很快消失不见。Toby伸出粉红色的舌头，舔了舔Hamish的手掌，引出了一串高分贝的笑声，连Molly也忍不住大笑起来。

这样喂了几次猫粮顺带洗手之后，Molly让它们自己玩去了。Hamish和Toby面对面地坐在地板上。Hamish伸出手又缩回去，猫咪也重复他的动作，然后Hamish看着它笑起来。当Hamish摆出爬行的姿势时，Toby用力地推着他向前滑。那动作可以算是用头去蹭Hamish的头，结果变成敲着保持趴着的姿势Hamish的背，但Hamish笑得更开心了。Molly摇摇头，毫不掩饰对眼前之景的喜爱之情。当Toby发现自己在干什么的时候，它躺倒在地毯上，露出肚皮，装作无辜的样子。Hamish皱了皱眉头，但很快也做着同样的动作，躺倒在地毯上，露出肚子，就像他的新朋友做的那样。

当夜幕终于笼罩万物，Molly发现Hamish正抵抗着疲惫的侵袭。她在沙发上准备好床铺，Hamish愉快地爬进去，很快就睡着了。Molly趁这会儿换了一身舒适暖和的睡衣，她走向客厅，打算在躺椅上蜷着看一晚书。她知道Hamish一个人睡也没问题，但是她就是觉得自己陪着他会更好。当她走到客厅的时候，她几乎因为眼前所见而把手里的的书弄掉，她飞快地回到卧室找出手机。

轻手轻脚地，她走到沙发面前，暖黄色的灯光给室内的一切都打上了柔软的光圈。Hamish熟睡着，Toby在他身旁卷起身子，大声地呼噜着。Hamish转过身，一只手搭在身旁柔软的生物上，然后他蹭了蹭它。Toby闭上眼睛，也渐渐睡去。在确保拍照声关掉之后，Molly用手机照下了这一瞬间。这是一个甜蜜得不容许任何错过的瞬间。突然，手机震动了一下。

_他怎么样了？SH_

Molly咧着嘴笑了。

_我以为John才是那个一直担心个不停的人？他好得不得了。已经睡啦。X_

_很好。SH_

_谢谢你。SH_

Sherlock和John第二天一大早吃完早餐就到了。Hamish飞快地跑下楼去迎接他们，他的卷毛一跳一跳地飞起来，Toby在旁边一阵快跑。John一把将Hamish抱起来，给了他一个紧紧地拥抱。他和Sherlock脸上的表情比Molly最近几个月看到的都要放松。John把Hamish放下来的时候，Hamish迫不及待地跑到Toby身边，开心地拍着它，像是在和父母炫耀自己的新朋友。

“地球上那么多人，他偏偏选中了那只邪恶的猫。”Sherlock嘟哝着。

“它不邪恶。它只是不像你而已。”John嘲笑（吃醋的）Sherlock，“Hamish，”他试图转移小男孩的注意力，“你和Molly说过再见了嘛？”

Hamish停下拍Toby的手，蹒跚着走向Molly，Sherlock此时正在屋里搜寻Hamish的东西装好带走。Molly蹲下来，与Hamish同高，Hamish指了指她的嘴唇，寻找着她之前涂上去的唇膏。大段记忆涌到Molly脑海里，但她只是笑着摇摇头，亲亲Hamish的脸蛋。她重新站起来的时候John走过来，友好地拥抱了她。

“谢谢你。”他说，“我们真的需要这个。”

“没错。”Sherlock在他身后表示同意，“过来吧，Hamish。”

Hamish转身，双手抱着Toby，Toby有点尴尬地蹭了蹭Hamish的胸口，爪子还在地上。

“不可以Hamish。”John笑道，“你也不能绑架Molly。”

Hamish松开抓着他们俩的手，失望在脸上摊开来。

“别担心，”Molly安慰他，“你还可以过来和他玩的，我保证。”

当他们要走出门的时候，Hamish突然转过身，跑了回去。出乎所有人意料地，他用力撞进Molly怀里，紧紧地抱着她的腿。Molly吓了一跳，但随即伸出手去理解地抚过他的小卷毛。Hamish抬头看她，给她一个胜利者的笑容。Molly知道在这一刻，自己的心已经被一个可爱的小男孩偷走了，而且已经没有办法再要回来了。

而她对此毫无异议。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记（是作者不是译者哦注意）：我觉得到现在我该提一提这件事了，这整个系列的故事都是以我和我四岁的外甥女之间的经历为原型的。不管怎样啦，我都希望你们喜欢这些故事！谢谢你们的kudo（瓜：类似于我们的点赞）和评论呀，给你们很多很多的爱！：）


	7. Chapter Seven A Taste of Honey  第七话 蜂蜜的味道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> During a family outing of sorts, Hamish's first encounter with bees doesn't quite as well as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the translation of TwisterMelody's, please do drop kudos here: 【http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029688】if you like this. 这是TwisterMelody的作品的翻译，如果你喜欢这篇文章的话就去给她点赞吧~

Sherlock从他的椅子里站起来，迅雷不及掩耳之势之间，他的椅子已经被一个充满活力的小男孩霸占了。

Hamish小朋友今年一岁又半，已然有自己的行事风格。他总是对身处的环境感到无比的愉悦和激动，只有在某些极少的情况下才会变成一个难搞的小孩。反正John和Sherlock所希求的也只是Hamish能够快乐、健康和安全。

Hamish爬上那柔软的绿沙发的一角，咧开嘴笑着，赤脚滑上沙发皮质的材料。Sherlock回到椅子旁时，一双年轻而充满了希望的钴蓝色眼睛对上了他的视线。这几乎成了他们的习惯——因为这场景每天至少出现一次。Sherlock板着一副扑克脸，在椅子前蹲下来，大大的手掌裹上Hamish的小脚丫。

“噢，你是我们俩里面聪明的那一个，不是嘛？”Sherlock的声音低沉，盯着Hamish的视线让小男孩笑得更灿烂了，“但是，”他松开手，“你知道这可阻止不了我。”侦探灵巧的双手飞快地伸到Hamish的胳肢窝底下。而那小男孩也闭上眼睛笑出声来，欢快地扑腾起来。

“你要知道，”Sherlock听见John的声音，“我还不知道有哪个小孩会那么享受被挠痒痒的。”

Sherlock停下手，当他站起身来的时候笑声也渐渐停下了，“总是充满惊喜嘛。”他也承认，“来吧，Hamish，穿上你的鞋子我们去公园玩。”

Hamish小心翼翼地从椅子上滑下来，然后蹦到客厅的另一边，开始疯狂地翻找起来。Sherlock满意地看着他。屋外的气温已经因为秋天的到来而变得十分适合来一次户外活动。一个案子找上门来，很小的一个案子，但还是让警方束手无策。案情是有人在伦敦的公园里被打伤或被偷了东西。这恰好是一个带Hamish去观察的绝佳机会。

John和Sherlock在Hamish还没出生之前就已经在Hamish是否能被带着一起去办案这个问题上达成了一致。至少，Hamish能跟着去一些没有任何威胁的现场。带他去看那些谋杀案的现场或是涉及到绑架的案子是肯定不可能的了，任何一个John或Sherlock有不好的直觉的案子也不行。他们俩的世界毫无疑问地会围着Hamish旋转，而他们也的确希望Hamish能够和他们在一起，在安全的情况下尽可能地参与其中。所以，他们决定了，也这么做了。至于Hamish嘛，他似乎也和他的爸爸们一样享受那些刺激，这一点倒是没让大家惊讶。

Hamish朝John跑去，毛手毛脚地抱着他的鞋子，小胖手指上还挂着一对黑色的道具翅膀。

“不行。”John摇头，一边宠溺地笑着把那对翅膀放到咖啡桌上，“过几天到万圣节的时候再穿，好不好？现在我们要穿适合去公园的衣服。”

正在John帮Hamish穿上袜子、鞋子、夹克外套的时候，Sherlock拿过那对廉价大工业流水线生产的塑料“翅膀”，一边用审视的眼光盯着它，一边小声抱怨“做工太粗糙，精确度太低了。”

“说得好像在Hamish挑出这玩意儿的时候你不开心似的。”John回他。

Sherlock压下嘴角的笑意，把翅膀放回原来的位置——和它配套的道具服的最顶端。那套道具服，黄色的条纹在黑色的长袖衫和裤子的衬托下会过于刺眼，头顶那对和真触角相似程度极低的触角装饰物还要和背上的小翅膀遥相呼应。可是，John说得没错。Sherlock对于Hamish的服装选择比他愿意承认地感到更加开心。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

在耀眼的橙色和黄色树叶衬着干净的蓝色天空，这三个大色块让阳光显得更加明亮。Hamish一手拉着John，一手拉着Sherlock，三个人就像茶杯三件套似的逛过公园。微凉的空气带来干净、清脆的触感，预示着冬天的到来。

“叶此（Leafs）！”Hamish一看到那些明亮的颜色就大声叫起来，“叶此，Papa！”

“叶子长在什么东西上呢？”John问他。

“叶此长在素丧（叶子长在树上）。”Hamish一边跳着一边冲John笑起来。

“那这个公园里大概有多少棵树呢？”Sherlock问他。Hamish转头看向Sherlock，眉毛因为疑惑而压低，嘴抿成一条线，把他能做出的最好的“你在讲什么鬼”表情给Sherlock看。Sherlock只好尝试换一种问法，“公园里是有很多树呢，还是只有一棵树？”

Hamish晃着脑袋，都不用看一眼周围的环境，就热情地给出了答案，“很多！”

“很好，”Sherlock低头看着他的儿子，咧开嘴笑了，眼里都是骄傲的神色。

Hamish把脸转向前面，然后马上就挣脱John和Sherlock的手，跑向前去。很明显有什么东西吸引了他的注意力。一大群鸟在他们面前的人行道和正在褪色的草丛上三三两两地站着，Hamish以他最快的速度蹦跶过去。他栗子色的卷毛在他跑的时候一弹一弹地，阳光从边缘的发梢间穿过，像是给他加了一圈光晕。

“了（liao鸟，原文budhds）！”他走向鸟群的时候大叫道。他跑着穿过它们，然后瞬间迷失在一群拍打着的翅膀和一堆叽叽喳喳的鸟喙之中。这些声响让他越来越分心，最终让他因为被自己的脚绊住而跌了一跤，手掌和膝盖摔倒柔软的草坪上。他马上停下来，扭头看向他的爸爸们，一副茫然的不知道接下来该怎么办的样子。

“没事的，”John朝他大喊，“擦擦脸就没事啦。”

Hamish照John说的去做了，很快就重新站起来，拍走膝盖处根本不存在的痛感，又继续之前的观察。

“多熟悉啊。”John评论他的儿子。

“嗯？”

“本能地就会第一个冲到危险里头去，也不想想后果。”John得意地冲Sherlock笑着，“都不知道这是跟谁学的。”

Sherlock也笑起来，“我知道跟谁学的。可是一群鸟大概很难称得上是危险吧。”

John回击，“那是你没有看过希区柯克的电影。”

John和Sherlock一起凝视着Hamish，John开始掏出手机拍照，拍下一张又一张的咯咯笑个不停的小男孩。拍照已经变成John的一个习惯了，他一直都在这么做，每次都说等他有时间了一定要把它们冲印出来放到相簿里去。隔着一段距离，Sherlock就听到附近的小孩子发出的尖叫声，目光搜寻到一群小孩。那大概是一群比Hamish大七岁的男孩子和女孩子，他们在喧闹地互相追逐打闹，没有大人在旁边看着他们。

John轻轻地碰了碰Sherlock的手肘，将他的注意力拉回来，“我去买杯咖啡很快回来，好吧？”

“嗯，好。”Sherlock回答，John走的时候甚至懒得朝John的方向看一眼。

在那一刻之前，Sherlock在他的人生里都践行着多线程投放注意力的艺术。他在回想嫌疑人的最近的举动，设想了无数种她下次再出现的可能。当然啦，在回想的全程里Sherlock都盯着Hamish，他还抱着要抓住一只鸟的信心和那群鸟儿们追来追去。背景声里的小孩子们还在嬉戏，然而Hamish全然地沉浸在他自己的世界里。很快，Hamish停了下来，发现铺满了地面的叶子上似乎有些什么。他飞快地跑回到Sherlock身边，拉着Sherlock的一只手带他去看自己刚才看到的东西。走着走着，Sherlock突然停了下来，微微侧转了身子，另一只手护在Hamish身前让他停下来。

“没事啦，”Hamish向他投去迷惑的眼光时他安慰道，“只是一只蜜蜂而已，你看，就像你那身道具装。”

“蜜蜂？”Hamish好奇地问Sherlock。他对所见之物都有种学习的热情以及永不枯竭的好奇心。

“对呀，一只蜜蜂。”Sherlock微笑。被问及的昆虫慵懒地在他面前用翅膀划过空气。

“你要小心一点啊，Hamish，他们受到惊吓的时候可是会咬人的。不过如果你站定不动的话……”他没有说下去，而是蹲下来，一只手平放在胸前。那只蜜蜂马上就落在他的手指上，在他的手上爬着，Hamish则全神贯注地观察着那小小的昆虫。“如果你站定不动呢，他们是不会伤害你的。”他解释道。很快鸟群飞回来，那只蜜蜂就飞走了。Hamish转身想要再次冲向鸟群，但Sherlock拦住他。

“走过去，”他慢慢地说，“等你再长大一些的时候我会教你怎么伪装自己来准备突然袭击，可是现在，就慢慢地走向他们，接近了之后再跑，懂吗？”Hamish点点头表示同意。他小心翼翼地踮着脚走向鸟群。当John举着一杯热咖啡回来的时候，Hamish开始奔跑，一边笑一边眨着眼睛，鸟儿们在他身边扑棱起翅膀。

“所以这个嫌疑人……”John开口，想要从Sherlock那里获取更多的信息。

Sherlock把注意力转到John身上，他正充满期待地看着Sherlock，手里的咖啡不断冒出热气。

“啊，对，”Sherlock开口，思维终于回到正轨，“这案子真的很简单，如果你用心去想一想的话，John。很明显那个偷东西的人……”

只是几秒钟，就这么该死的几秒钟的分心，那件事就发生了。

几声闷响在Sherlock说话的同时响起，在他的潜意识里一闪而过，急促的脚步声接连而至。那一瞬攥住他的注意力的不是John的声音，是那死寂一般充斥着耳畔的沉默。就在那一刻，所有孩子的笑声都消失了，他们俩脑中也只剩一片空白。转瞬他们俩看到了对方脸上的表情，同时转向Hamish的方向，Sherlock似乎被眼前的景象定住了。

Hamish也像被施了定身术似的站在那儿，眼睛睁得大大地向他的父亲们求救，他小小的身子不住地因为恐惧而颤抖起来。所有的事情都在Sherlock的脑海里串连起来。那群聒噪的小孩在树底下玩耍，那声闷响是蜂巢落地的声音，脚步声是他们四散跑开的声音。一切碎片在一瞬间都拼起来了。蜜蜂正因为受到打扰而像愤怒的风暴一般从蜂巢里飞出来，冲向Hamish，一片预示着不祥的黑压压的嗡嗡声正侵蚀着Hamish面前的空地。

咖啡从John手中滑落，碰到草地，John飞身出去。他并没有冲向Hamish，Sherlock注意到，John冲向蜂巢，试图分散蜂群的注意力。没有多想，Sherlock脱下他厚重的羊毛大衣，直冲过蜂群，奔向Hamish。一眨眼的功夫他的小男孩已经被他抱在怀里，大衣充当了厚重的保护层，John则在父子俩冲刺着跑过公园逃离蜂群的时候断后。

Sherlock发现自己跑到了公园里一家咖啡厅前，他撞开店门，无视店里客人们的惊吓声。单腿跪在地上，Sherlock立刻把大衣从Hamish身上拿开，让它滑落在地。

“你还好吗？”他急切地问道，双手在Hamish身上疯狂地摸着。Hamish没有回答。当Sherlock看到他的胸脯时才发现他一点儿也不好，他在喘气，快速的、浅浅的吸气，很明显他快要窒息了。

Sherlock还没来得及反应，甚至还没来得及想，John也撞进店里。

“他还……噢天，不好。”他呻吟道，话都说不完整了。但是John一旦切换到士兵模式，就把惊慌失措的Sherlock推到一边，小心地将Hamish放平在地板上，“会没事的，”尽管他们的儿子还在挣扎着呼吸，但John告诉Sherlock，虽然他自己大概也不怎么相信这句话。

他抬头环视一圈咖啡店，“谁有肾上腺素吗？”，他大喊。店里有些低声话语和嘟哝，仅此而已。当他拉开Hamish的夹克外套时咬紧了牙齿，低声吐出些字句。

“Sherlock，我需要你……”

话还没说完，Sherlock的手机已经被贴在他的耳朵旁了，于是John把注意力重新放回到手头的紧急状况。Sherlock大声向他的手机吼着具体情况，除此之外他也毫无办法。他紧紧地盯着John，一阵突如其来的恐惧和复仇感席卷他的心头。John小心地将Hamish的脚从地板上抬起来，而“过敏性休克”这个可能则在Sherlock的眼前飘着。John，不管怎样，都还是保持着镇定，安慰着Hamish，向他一遍又一遍地保证他会没事的。当他注意到Sherlock的沉默，他用带着十足威严的眼神看了他一眼，“我需要你在这儿，和我在一起。现在，集中注意力。”如果他们中的任何一个人开始慌张了，那么Hamish也会有样学样的。

Hamish肿起来的右手暴露了症结所在。John从钱包里翻翻找找抽出一张卡来，Sherlock则迅速到Hamish的脚边顶替John的位置。当John把那根黑色的刺从Hamish的手上拔出来时Sherlock几乎要尖叫起来。他怎么可以那么淡定，在这种情况下？当然了，他是医生，可是，这到底是他们的儿子呀。Hamish急促的、不稳的呼吸，还有他涨红了的脸，都让Sherlock没办法忽视，Hamish陷入了一团困惑、疼痛以及恐惧。Sherlock从来没有感到这般无助，这不该发生的，不该在这时候发生，永远都不该的。

警笛声和刹车声划破了沉寂的空气，医务人员都围上来，把Sherlock挤到一边。Sherlock马上挪到John身侧，John正双手举着Hamish没受伤的左手。当肾上腺素被注射进Hamish身体里时，他的脸皱成一团，一副想哭却哭不出来的样子。

“我知道，我知道，”John轻轻地亲着Hamish的手，“没事的，Hamish，Daddy和我都在这里，你会没事的。”

时间在救护车的飞驰和医院里的混乱中缓慢流逝。他们经历了不少检测和x光照射，小Hamish还要被密切察看几个小时以防万一。在整个折磨人的过程中Hamish都一言不发，这让人有点担心。Sherlock和John都没有离开过Hamish哪怕一分钟，他们都不想让他离开自己的视野。Sherlock简直是在折磨他自己了。他应该要看到，应该要从一开始就知道那些孩子在玩什么的。如果他能让时间倒流就好了。这样一个想法是彻头彻尾地不切合实际的，但是在那样一个情境里，Sherlock无比地希望他的想法能够成真。只要能够保护他的家庭，他会奋不顾身，哪怕是让他去找世界的尽头。可是今天，他没有做到。

当他们被允许带着Hamish回家的时候已经是夜晚时分了。John带着Hamish坐进的士里。Sherlock则惴惴不安地站在另一侧打开的车门旁边。

“Sherlock？”John谨慎地开口。

“我待会儿就回家，有事要做。”他回答。

John看他的眼神几乎是带着震慑意味的，尤其是在那天的状况下来说。Sherlock知道John讨厌他这样不说缘由地离开，尤其是上一次他这么做的时候，那真是……现在不应该为过去的事情伤神。

“好吧。”John最终吐出两个字，“好吧。”车门关上，的士驶向路的远方，载着Sherlock最在乎的两个人。

他要做的事情是思考。思考，一件他的脑子早先本就该在做的事情。他现在无处可去了。他在原地踌躇了一会儿，最终决定去苏格兰场把盗窃案的来龙去脉讲清楚。但是这档事儿结束之后他还是没有感到一点儿开心，他知道他真正需要的是回家，和他的家人在一起。很快，221B就和往常一样用温暖的气息欢迎他了。

John起初对Sherlock怒目而视，但是很快他的眼神就柔和下来。John明白Sherlock到底需要什么，而且他其实并没有生气。相反，他很理解他。John停下手头的阅读，用手肘轻轻推了推身旁的一小团，“Hamish，Dad回来啦。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock等着。每次他回到家里的时候，都会有一双小脚丫急促地向他奔去，然后一小团的身子抱上他的腿，最后是紧紧的拥抱和笑容。每次都是这样。但是在今晚这样一个晚上，Hamish几乎没有扭头去看他，就连那一瞥都带着冷漠和不屑，Hamish的注意力又转回到书里去。John耸耸肩，Sherlock脱下他的大衣，步伐沉重地走向卧室。

床垫在他把刚坐到边边时吱呀作响，他的手摆成惯常的塔形抵着下颌。他闭上眼睛。无法阻止的“我让他失望了”的声音在思维宫殿里反复回响。那想法就像飞去来器似的在脑袋里盘旋。房间里的温度好像突然上升了，Sherlock睁开眼睛，发现Hamish在他面前。他正安静地站在他面前，表情柔和，手臂伸出来，手掌张开又合上，合上又张开，明显地表达着自己愿望。Sherlock把手从Hamish的胳肢窝底下伸过，一把把他抱起来，然后抱着Hamish走到客厅里。

如果十年前有人对Sherlock说他会成为一个父亲，还是关心孩子那种，他肯定会对此嗤之以鼻、大加嘲笑。他一度认为，他的童年和他总是挂在嘴边的反社会性格，一定会让这种事发生的任何可能都灰飞烟灭。但是现在，他坐在沙发上，他的儿子坐在他的腿上，Hamish的左边身子紧紧地贴着自己的胸膛，他再也不能想象没有Hamish的日子了，无论是就过去还是将来而言。

“它们把我也吓坏了。”他尽可能小心地开口。他的袖子已经卷起来，他举起手臂让Hamish看到他前臂上散步的针刺印记。他的小男孩也举起手，抚过那些红色的痕迹。万幸的是Hamish只是被叮了一下，但是一下也多得让人无法承受了不是吗。当然了，他们也不知道这叮的一下会有什么后果，因为没有进行过敏测试，but that didn’t change a thing.

“我可以吗？”他温柔地用左手抬起Hamish的右手仔细检查。Hamish的手还肿着，但是已经没有当时那么严重了，彩色的膏药覆在伤口上。John和医院里的医生都向Sherlock保证Hamish很快就会没事的，但是他一定要亲眼检查过才肯相信。“噢，不过你是我们俩里面勇敢的那个。”他对着面前的小卷毛轻轻地说道，低沉的嗓音以一种舒适的方式震动着。他的大拇指轻轻地摸过Hamish的手背，小心地没有碰到贴着膏药的地方。

“你一个人面对着一整支军队，你知道吗。你那么勇敢，又那么聪明，就像我一直教你的那样。虽然我应该要告诉你逻辑在面对一大群蜜蜂的时候没那么管用……”Hamish发出一串断断续续的声音，更加向Sherlock的胸膛靠过去。

“对不起，Hamish。”他难过地说出道歉的话。“真的真的对不起。”他亲着Hamish的鬓角重复着抱歉的话语。Hamish把自己的脑袋嵌到Sherlock的下巴底下，Sherlock的左手环着Hamish，“不过现在没事啦。”他一边用右手安慰地摸着Hamish一边喃喃道，“没事啦。”

Hamish最后鸡啄米似的点着头倚在Sherlock身上睡着了，Sherlock一动不动。

“从公园里回来之后就没说过一句话，”John的声音从门口边传来，而且越来越近，“我猜今天对他来说是漫长的一天，明天大概就没事了。”

“你呢？”

“我？”他问，挨着Sherlock坐下来。

Sherlock拉过John的一只手，小心地把袖子上的扣子解开。衣服拉开的时候，出现在他自己手上的蜜蜂叮咬的肿胀也出现在John的手上，“我就知道你也躲不过被叮，‘本能地就会第一个冲到危险里头去，也不想想后果’，这话可是你说的。”

“对啊，嗯，”John的嘴角微微翘起了一会儿，重新系上扣子，“不管怎么样，我没事，他没事，嗯，等明天就会没事的。但是你呢？”他转了转身子，好面对着Sherlock。他用撑在沙发扶手上的手支着头，“你对蜜蜂简直称得上是着迷了，你无数遍提到过等有机会了一定要养蜜蜂。”

Sherlock别开脸，转而看向Hamish，他正靠着自己睡得香甜。他从来没有想过这个问题，不过也毫无妨碍，因为答案再清晰不过了。他紧了紧抱着Hamish的手，“我永远都不会做任何对Hamish有害的事情，John。不管动机是什么，”他坚定地说，声音却因为这个想法颤抖微微颤抖，“我永远都不会……”

“我知道，”John回答，一只手安慰地梳着Sherlock的头发，“我知道的。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock把载玻片上的实验从显微镜上取下来，在看到眼前的景象是皱了皱眉头，“你在干嘛呢？”

Hamish没有回答他。日光从窗边流泻进来，清晰地照亮Hamish脸上的神色，以及一举一动之间的坚定。他正拖着那套小蜜蜂道具服到垃圾桶里去。尽管他的身高让他在做这件事的时候陷入了极大的劣势，他一边愤怒地看着垃圾桶一边发出咕哝声。

Sherlock走过去把他抱起来，让他坐在自己的大腿上，“你在干什么呢？”他又问道。

Hamish皱着脸指着那套道具服，“坏，”他说，“坏坏，Daddy。”

如果不是为了保持形象，Sherlock的脸肯定在听到这句评价时变黑。“不是的，”他试图争辩，但是争辩的一大串理由在他看到Hamish的小脸布满了受伤的意味时消失得无影无踪。他要尝试用另外一种方法来解决这个问题。“蜜蜂不是坏东西，”他努力解释，“虽然，在我们经历的事情里，你要离它们远远的来防止被它们刺伤。当然啦，蜜蜂可以刺中任何人，但是你的话……”

他还没能说完这句话，就看见了Hamish用同样愤怒的眼神看着自己，蓝色的眼睛眯起来，嘴唇抿在一起。Sherlock意识到自己话语里的矛盾了——它们伤害人，它们对你来说很危险，可是它们一点也不坏。难怪Hamish不能理解。Sherlock呻吟了一声，把Hamish放回地板上。这可真是件麻烦事不是吗，和小孩子讲道理。他跪在地上，和Hamish保持同一高度，手松松地笼着Hamish的肩膀。

“蜜蜂很重要，”他说，“虽然它们会叮人，可是通常情况下它们不会这样做，除非它们被吓坏了，你看，”Sherlock努力解释而Hamish则认真听着，“如果它们不见了，我们的世界就会遭到很坏很大的影响，实际上……”他站起身来打开橱柜。

“这个，”他又跪回去，手里拿着一瓶东西。Hamish靠得更近，观察着那个瓶子。Sherlock扭开瓶盖，把瓶子放在地上，“这个是蜂蜜。”他告诉Hamish，突然想起Hamish长这么大了还没有尝过蜂蜜的味道。Hamish向下瞧了瞧这瓶子，又看回Sherlock，像是在等他解释。“这个东西可是真的很棒的啊，你要试一下么？”听到这里，Hamish伸出他粉色的小舌头，“这是蜜蜂做出来的。”Sherlock接着说。

听到这个消息的瞬间Hamish睁大了眼睛，脸马上皱成一团，“不要。”他几乎呜咽起来，拨浪鼓似的地摇着头，向后退离那个瓶子，“蜜蜂坏！”

Sherlock把瓶子放回硬木地板上，因为沮丧而皱着鼻子。

“你打算干什么？”John的声音从客厅传来。

Sherlock走过去，“我在努力让他不要害怕！”

“你做得很棒呢。”John回他，语气里充满嘲讽。Sherlock生气地盯着他。

“你看，他只是个小孩，而且他昨天被吓得不轻。你要让他用自己的方法和进度来理解这件事。”

“他以前都不害怕的。”Sherlock指出，肩膀微微落下，“我在试着弥补我做过的事情，John。”

John伸手，用轻柔却支持的力道圈住Sherlock的手腕，“你没有做任何事。”

“那为什么我觉得我有？”Sherlock叹气，“世界上有太多东西可以对他造成伤害了，我发现。”他顿了顿，咬着下唇仿佛在寻思到底该怎么表达自己，“我不想让他因此而对世界产生恐惧，John。我想要他永远都那么好奇，我想要他知道他所接触的一切都有无限的可能，我想要他变得……”

“混乱？”

Sherlock的眉毛因为疑惑而耷下来，“什么？”

John双手交叉在胸前，点着头笑了。Sherlock顺着他的视线看过去，眉毛即刻因为惊喜和欣慰而扬起来。

鉴于遗传了双方的祖传固执性格，Hamish做出这件完全转移了Sherlock注意力的事应该不算太出奇。

他坐在硬木地板上，蜜蜂道具服散落在他周围，他的左手伸进放在两腿叉开之间的空隙里的蜂蜜罐子，他的舌头从嘴边伸出来，拧起来的眉毛之间透着纯粹的专注。过了那么一两秒，他像是知道自己要做什么了，他慢慢地把手从罐子里拿上来。粘稠的金黄色的蜂蜜在下午的阳光里闪烁，滴落在他的手臂上，流向手肘，但是Hamish没有注意到这些小混乱。

他举起手似乎要检查这些黏乎乎的东西，然后，毫无预兆地，他就把裹在这些粘稠的糖浆里的手指放进嘴巴里了。他看起来应该是很喜欢那个味道，因为他又重复了这个动作很多遍，直到他终于抬起头来看着他的父亲们。蜂蜜粘的脸上到处都是，还有一些在他的身体上和外套上，更别说等他发现自己被盯着的时候地上已经沾上的一大滩了。他对这件事的反应，当然啦，称得上是无价的。他就那么咯咯笑起来，闪烁的光芒又回到他的眼睛里，嘴巴里还吮着手指。这可真是一幅完美的诠释了童真的画面。

“我要说的词是快乐。”Sherlock喃喃着，看着眼前的景象咧开嘴笑着。John，一如既往地预知事情发展的方向，已经掏出手机开始拍了，“不过这两个词之间也没那么多差别。”

“你能这么想我很开心。”John说着站到他身旁，“因为你才是那个要把这些搞干净的人。”John蹲下，“你觉得呢，Hamish？你还想要扮一只小蜜蜂吗？”Hamish欣喜地点着头。“那你觉得蜂蜜好吃吗？”

“啊哈，”Hamish心不在焉地回答，因为他正忙着把手指上的蜂蜜舔干净。

John站起来，双手在胸前交叉，头歪到一边，“或者万圣节我们应该把他打扮成一只黄色的小熊？”

“我们为什么要那么做？”

John摇着头大笑起来，带着无限的宠溺，“完全没有理由这样做。”

无可置疑的，要让Hamish知道前一天发生的事情的重要性需要一段时间。几天之后，他们的勤劳的小蜜蜂道具服被证明了是完美的，因为Hamish收集到了有半个他那么重的糖果。他又像从前那个毫无畏惧的Hamish了，第一个冲着探索世界。蜂蜜的味道则是令所有这一切回复正常的秘密。对于住在221B的人们来说，那里的生活永远是甜蜜的。

                                                             2016/2/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这大概是这系列里最长的一章了，停了好久没有翻嘿嘿。  
> P.S.新年快乐~


	8. Chapter Eight  第八话  圣诞小能手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At nearly two years old, Hamish isn't sure what this whole Christmas thing is all about. Nonetheless, there's an undeniable joy in the and he's excited for whatever it is, and makes the most out of his Christmas Eve in 221B.

“不，不，Hamish，”Papa的声音在Hamish耳边温柔地响起，“把那个装饰留在树上。”

那个红色的闪着光的装饰品从Hamish手里被拿走，再一次被放回他面前高得不可思议的树上。Hamish皱起眉头。难道Papa看不出那些装饰品很有趣吗？

他在公园里见过很多树了，但是这一棵和那些都不一样。这一棵，竖在壁炉旁，身上挂满了灯和各种各样的闪闪发光的东西，那上面甚至还有围巾！好吧，至少在他看来，那就是围巾。他伸出手要触碰那条银色的环绕在那棵奇怪的树上的围巾。他用力地拽了拽它，马上整棵树就都晃了起来，发出咔吱咔吱的声音。另一双手温柔地拉回了他的手。Hamish扭头去看，是Papa，他蹲在自己身后，手里拿着一小罐闪闪发光的装饰品。

“别再用那种小狗眼和小狗皱眉头看着我啦，跟你Dad一个样儿，”John笑起来，“你来帮我装饰，怎么样？要不要帮我呢？”

小罐子伸到Hamish面前，他尽自己最大的努力，小心地拿出一只亮蓝色的球。他把球拿在手来翻来覆去地看了几遍，然后终于在树上找到一个空位。经过一些指导之后，小球就被挂好在树上了。Hamish对自己的成就感到很自豪，每挂上去一个装饰品就冲John咧开嘴笑一下。

“John，”Hamish听到Dad的声音从身后传来。他马上转身，看见Sherlock手里拿着一片像植物的东西，“我不明白为什么我们还要挂这个。”

“槲寄生？这是传统，Sherlock。”

他的Dad嘟哝着在咖啡桌上的盒子里翻翻找找，掏出些铃铛、鹿角和蜡烛。他把那些东西都摆桌上，“好像我还要找个借口才能亲你似的。”他抱怨道。

他的Papa忍不住笑出来，眼角的小皱纹都笑了出来，嘴角也翘起弯弯的弧度。Hamish转回身去继续装饰那棵树。他光着脚丫站在硬木地板上，踮起脚尖，伸手去抓他能够到的最高的装饰。有好几次他都差点向前扑去。果然还是高估了自己的平衡能力。总有一天，他暗自决定，自己要长得很高，高得能一个人就搞定这些装饰。但是现在，他的Papa总会在他身旁接着他的。

“那这个怎么样？”低沉的声音问。

Hamish扭头去看，所见之景让他踉跄着向后跌倒，好在他在倒地之前被接住了。倒吸一口气，他深蓝色的眼睛因为惊恐而睁大，他转而紧紧地攥住正蹲在他身旁的Papa，把脸埋在他的毛衣里，Papa长长的手臂令人安慰地环着他。

“Sherlock，把那个拿掉。”

Sherlock？可是那怎么可能是他的Dad呢！双手仍然紧握着毛衣，Hamish冒险地往回充满困惑地瞥了一眼那个不知道什么时候就站在了Dad不久前站着的地方的高个男人。他和Dad一样高，头发看起来也是一样的，但是……他的Dad脸上才没有奇怪的白色毛毛呢，所以这肯定不是Dad！

那个吓着他的长着满脸白色胡子的男人皱起眉毛。他慢慢地走近Hamish，在他面前蹲下来。“Hamish，”他温柔地叫他，“没什么好怕的。这不是真的，你看。”他把那撮胡子往下扯了扯，让他的脸露出来，然后一松手，胡子又弹回去了。

所以这真的是他的Dad！可他不喜欢他看起来这么吓人，他心里想着，而且吓人可不好。“掉，Da。（Off, Da.）。”他小声地请求，指着那圈胡子，“掉（Off.）。”

Sherlock靠得更近了，“Hamish，这只是……”

那些胡子像是要从他脸上跳出来似的恐怖。这可怕的景象靠得如此之近让Hamish感到十分不安，他不想要这些东西离自己那么近。眼泪在他的眼眶里聚集起来，他把头埋回到Papa的毛衣里。令人安心的手抚过他的背，同时他身后传来窸窣作响的布料的声音。

“Hamish，看。”他Papa的声音又轻又暖。

稍稍转过一点头，Hamish睁开一只眼睛，看见他面前躺在一只大手掌上的一团白色的假发。他看向Dad，终于宽慰地发现那些胡子从他脸上消失了。

“来，”Dad鼓励他，“你自己来看，这不是真的。”

Hamish盯着他手里那团东西，有点手足无措。突然，他的Papa伸出手，穿过那团头发，证明给Hamish看那不是真的。Hamish眯起眼睛，慢吞吞地也伸出手，用手指尖轻轻地碰一下那团东西，看它到底是什么做的。柔软的线挠得他手心痒痒的，他像是被烫着了一样缩回手。他再次退缩，把脸重新埋到Papa的毛衣里。

John叹了口气，“看来他还是害怕胡子啊。我们还是拿走它吧。”

“我也觉得。”

鞋子落在硬木地板上的声音回响在Hamish耳边，突然，声音停了下来。

“我不是那个意思，Sherlock。”

“为什么？这看起来是个可行的办法。”

他的Papa再次焦虑地叹气，“没事了，Hamish。问题解决了，没有可怕的东西了。”

Hamish从Papa舒服的毛衣抱抱里抬起头来，转身看见的是Dad做手势让他看正烧得劈啪作响的壁炉。假胡子在火焰里燃烧着，很快就只存在Hamish的回忆里了。可怕的胡子消失了！

当Hamish再次转向John时，John稳如磐石的手温柔地捧住他小小的圆圆的脸。John小心地又带着宠溺地用抹掉Hamish没忍住掉下的眼泪的痕迹，“害怕是很正常的事情，”他安慰Hamish，“不过不是每一次都可以把你害怕的东西丢到火里去。”他又笑着亲亲Hamish乱糟糟的发顶，“来吧，我们把这棵树搞定。”

Hamish照做了。他帮他的Papa往树上挂装饰品，而他的Dad则负责把大号的袜子挂到壁炉上面。他为什么要那样做呢？Hamish开始觉得这整个晚上都好奇怪。从长在客厅里的树，到把袜子挂起来，他现在真的很困惑到底接下来还要发生什么。他的父亲们正在讨论平安夜的事情，可是Hamish并不知道平安夜是什么。他的父亲们整个晚上都在调笑着彼此，Hamish发现他们今晚一直在笑。他们也一起待着这间屋子里。嗯，这倒是他最喜欢的那种日子。

最终Hamish被Dad捣鼓了整晚的一个箱子绊倒了。他见过Dad拿着太多奇形怪状的东西了，说真的。盒子里的内容物不明，又是一个送到他面前等待解决的未解之谜！他向盒子里面望去，看见盒子底部有些毛茸茸的红色和白色的东西，还带着一个白球。他把盒子翻过来。他专注地思考着到底那里面装的是什么。那可能是一个玩具，但是……不，不对。他把盒子举过头顶，想要好好检查一下。是奇怪的袜子嘛？或者是……

他的思绪被突如其来的瓷器摔碎的声音打断了。

“啊Sherlock，”一阵沉默之后他的Papa开口，“你刚刚谋杀了一个雪人。”

他的Dad连耸肩的动作都懒得做，“也不是第一次了。”

Hamish手里拿着令人百思不得其解的红色和白色的东西，走向躺在地上的Papa所说的雪人的碎片。白色的碎瓷片散落在地上，锯齿锋利的碎片随处可见。他正要再走一步，就被Dad长长的手臂捞了起来。

“可不能让你受伤呀，不是么？”

Hamish低头，看到一片混乱的地板。

“混乱。”他尽他最大的努力模仿大人的声音说出这个词。

“一个把玩具满房间扔的人可真有资格这么说，你说呢？”

听不懂Dad在讲什么，于是Hamish把注意力转回到手里神秘的盒子上。他把它转过来翻过去，可是那玩意儿看起来还是很奇怪！那到底是什么呀？

“那是一顶帽子。”他的Dad好像有读心术这种技能似的。他伸手把盒子从Hamish的手里拿走了。瞬间，帽子就落在了Hamish的头上。

“Hamish，看。”Dad说着指了指他们面前的镜子。

一顶帽子？好奇特的帽子！着很明显不是给他的，这帽子完全盖住了他的头部，有一边的的装饰还正悬在他的右眼上。Hamish摸索着把帽子扯下来。一会儿的功夫里，他做出了决定然后把帽子放在了他Dad的黑色卷发上。造型不错，就是比他想要弄的样子歪了一点点。他用尽全力把帽子摆正，脸上是全然的专注。最后，他成功地让帽子遮过Sherlock的眼睛，正好落在鼻梁上。这愚蠢的造型让他笑起来。他的Dad真应该看看他自己这样子有多蠢！

“Daddy！看！”

Sherlock的脸微微皱了起来，“这种状况下有点难啊。”

“所以你现在是圣诞老人了嘛？”他的Papa一边傻笑一边问他，手里还拿着扫把。Hamish马上把帽子从Dad的头上拉下来，露出他银色的眼睛。

“显然是这样的。而且这让你……”

“别，”John警告他，一边把锯齿状的碎片扫到垃圾铲里。

“什么？我没打算说像小精灵，”Sherlock辩驳着，而John则警告似的看着他，“我要说的不是这个。我说的是那些有着脚的荒谬生物。”

这话一出口，Sherlock马上收获了一枚来自John在走向垃圾桶途中的怒视，“我不是霍比特人。”他嚷嚷着。

霍比特人？那又是什么动物？

“霍比特人。”Hamish重复了一遍，他喜欢这个词在舌头上卷过的感觉，“霍比特人！”

门边传来的敲门声转移了他的注意力。当他看清楚那是谁之后，Hamish在Sherlock怀里扭着要下来。等Sherlock把他放下来之后，他以闪电般的速度冲过房间，扑到站在门边的那个人怀里。他双臂环住身前的两只腿，向上望着傻笑起来，黑色的头发像光圈一样在他的脸庞边打着卷。

“Miss Hussin！”他喊出来，也没在意自己并没有把老太太的名字念对。这个名字真是比它听起来的要难读呢。

Mrs. Hudson温柔地冲他笑着，一只手梳过他的卷毛，“你准备好到楼下去帮我的忙了嘛，年轻人？我们要让你的爸爸们包装完……”她把食指放到嘴边，放低了声音，“噢，你不用知道这个。”

在Mrs. Hudson楼下的房间里，Hamish好奇地跟着她晃来晃去。他真的很喜欢她。她总是待他很好，跟他说话总是轻声细语的，有时候他的Papa和Dady出去了，他就和Mrs. Hudson在公寓里待着。那些爸爸们把他留在公寓里的时间里，他从来没有害怕过，因为在他心里Mrs. Hudson是个很勇敢的人。

他们在厨房里晃悠，Mrs. Hudson从冰箱和橱柜里拿了不少东西出来，Hamish在一边目不转睛地看着。他还没反应过来呢，他俩已经把吃的都摆在桌子上了，他自己则站在一把椅子上。他已经认得鸡蛋、黄油和白糖了，但是其他他们放在碗里的东西他都不认识。那些白色的粉末会带来一些混乱，当Hamish拍起手来的时候，他总是会很满意这动作在他面前带来的一小团云雾。

Mrs. Hudson告诉他那是面粉（flour），但是这真是荒唐呀！花（flowers）根本不长成这个样子呀！他无视了这件事，光是“他正在做一些东西出来”这个想法就让他激动不已。当然如果他知道自己在做什么就更好了。

当Mrs. Hudson把碗里的成品拿出来，平放在桌上的时候，Hamish觉得很困惑。对他来说，这玩意儿看起来就是一坨小小的，粘粘的，闻起来甜甜的米黄色物体。

“看着哟，”她对Hamish说，一边把一个星星形状的模具放到面团上，“看到这个了吗？就像这样向下按……”她把模具往下压，然后把它拿起来，一个星星形状的面团就出现了，“然后你把这个拿起来，把面团放到平底锅里。”她一边解说一边演示给Hamish看。Hamish简直看呆了。

“现在你可以帮我了吗？”

Hamish照着Mrs. Hudson的指示去做，很快他们就做出了很多星星，要有几百万个了吧！Hamish还没有学怎么数数，虽然他一直在试着去数数。没过多久，整间公寓里就飘满了熟悉的香草糖的味道，Hamish想起上次吃点心的味道，忍不住在Mrs. Hudson打开烤炉，端出一大盘星星的时候舔着嘴唇。

在等了久得对这个没耐心的小男孩来说简直算得上是煎熬了的一段时间之后，他们终于可以开始装饰那些烤星星了。Hamish手里拿着个小罐子，Mrs. Hudson站在他旁边。Hamish开始把小罐子里装的东西抖到那些星星头上，于是满盘子的星星都裹上了小颗的红色绿色的粉末，嗯，这也许有点儿太多了，但不妨碍Hamish傻笑着看向Mrs. Hudson。他对自己完成的任务感到很满意，而且他迫不及待地想炫耀给他的爸爸们看。

“来吧。”Mrs. Hudson在他们踏上二楼的最后一级阶梯时悄声鼓励Hamish。Hamish拖着一盘烤星星，小心翼翼地踏进屋里。跨过门槛的时候，他因为太专注而伸出了舌头，眉毛也蹙了起来。

“跟他们说圣诞快乐。” Mrs. Hudson亲了亲Hamish的头顶，推了推他。

房间里，他的Papa正坐在地板上，周围都是一卷卷的彩色包装纸和各式各样他们从商店里买回来的东西。他走过去，深吸一口气，希望能用自己最标准的发音说出来，“圣大快喇（May Chri’mas）！”他开心地喊出来。

他的Papa抬头看见他，笑了，Hamish觉得这是他走过去的好时机。

“噢，这是给我的吗？我可以把它们全部吃掉嘛？”他问Hamish，“还是说我现在只能吃一个？”

“一个。”Hamish回答。他知道他们要学会分享，这一点他还是懂的。

“谢谢你。”John说着从盘子里拿走一块。Hamish在他身旁就地坐下，发现一杯正冒着热气的有红色和白色糖棍泡在里面的东西。他从上面看了看那杯东西，想不明白为什么会有人要把糖棍放到饮料里。要是他自己这么做了，肯定会被训一顿的不是吗。

像是跟着Hamish的视线似的，他的Papa举起了那个杯子，“要试一试嘛？”

Hamish点点头。糖棍被用来搅拌那杯饮料。Hamish盯着那红色的小棍子消失在水里，蒸汽从杯子里升起来，他看得入神了，都没注意到他的Papa已经勺了一勺举到他面前。手里还拿着一盘星星呢，Hamish就迫不及待地刺溜一声把那勺饮料吞进嘴里，惊喜地发现温巧克力的味道和薄荷的味道搅在一起流过舌头的感觉太好啦。他要是能每天都喝这个就好了。

“好喝吗？”Hamish点点头。“那就好，你可以待会儿再喝，先把这些星星拿给你Dad。”他说着，向厨房的方向歪了歪头。

他的Dad坐在餐桌前，全神贯注地看着显微镜下的什么东西。Hamish走过去，耐心地站在他的脚边，等着他发现自己。当他意识到他是不会发现自己的时候，他开口了，“Da。”但是他只得到了快速的一瞥和一闪而过的微笑，然后Sherlock的思绪又回到显微镜上去了。Hamish皱起眉头，把托盘放在地板上。他想到另一个办法啦，他拽着Dad的裤腿，“Daddy。”他又叫了一遍。而这次，他的Dad上挂着大大的真诚的笑容，他看向Hamish，“怎么啦？”

Hamish四下看看，拿起盘子上的一块星星递给他。他爬上Sherlock的腿也想要看看到底是什么那么吸引人。他是个攀爬好手，这是真的，但是对目前的状况并没有什么帮助。相反，是Dad的手把他拉上去了，他坐上Dad的大腿的时候正好赶上Dad咬下一口星星。

“谢谢你，Hamish。”过了一会儿他说道，“你做得很好吃，真的很好吃。”Hamish笑了。“或者下次我们可以用姜饼人来重演案件。”

“当然可以啦，”他的Papa在客厅里朝他们喊，“没有什么能比被谋杀的点心更有圣诞气息了。”

Sherlock发出了一声满足的轻笑。Hamish在他怀里扭来扭曲，执着地想要知道Dad刚才在看什么。他猜那一定是很重要的东西。于是他自己转身，试图看显微镜里面有什么，但是他只看到一堆看起来像巨大的复杂的金属。真是让人沮丧。

“这里。”他的Dad说，从显微镜下面拿出来什么。他把烤星星掰成两半，把没吃过的一半放到显微镜下。略微调试了一下之后，他飞快地看了一眼，然后让Hamish从目镜上看下去，“来，告诉我你看到了什么。”

Hamish看下去，简直惊呆了！那看起来如此巨大，色彩缤纷，显微镜下面的那个东西一点儿也不像被掰了一半的烤星星。这一定是什么魔术。毕竟他的Dad和Papa无所不能。他从目镜上又看了看，回头看向Dad的时候忍不住笑得大大地，Sherlock也朝他笑着。Hamish想要表达自己的感觉，可是他不知道该怎么说出来。总有一天他会知道该怎么确切地说出这一切的。不过现在，他倒吸一口气，然后轻声说道，“豪看（peety，我猜是pretty？）。”

“它们很可爱，不是嘛？”

Hamish没办法不去看显微镜。难怪他的Dad总是忙着盯显微镜！突然间，那块烤星星不见了，他面前的那块小小景象变成了一片空白。Hamish眨眨眼睛，他刚才还看见有东西的。他正转身想让Dad解释，但瞬间就懂了。Hamish的嘴抿成一条线，眉毛耷下来，生气地瞪着Sherlock。

“你这样看起来跟你Papa一个样儿，简直就是一个模子刻出来的。”他的Dad一边嚼着满嘴的烤星星一边评论道。随即他擦擦嘴角仿佛什么都没发生过。

好吧，他可以再拿一块烤星星来观察。Hamish从Dad的大腿上爬下来，地板上的马克杯再次吸引了他。他跌跌撞撞地走过去。“Papa，”他开口，希望得到他的注意，“我还想呀（I want mo）。”

“你还想要？热巧克力么？”

Hamish点头，“呀巧可益（要巧克力。Mo’shock-it，），”他试着重复那个词。

他得到的回应是被逗乐了的笑声，他的Papa起身抓起不再冒着热气的马克杯，“那你要说什么呢？”

Hamish的表情从激动瞬间变成“严肃地考虑中”。他应该说什么来着？某个特定的词！对了！一定是那个，不过……那个词怎么说来着？是“谢谢”吗？不不，那个词的感觉不对。那个词就在他的脑袋里但是怎么也抓不住。忽然，他笑起来，嘴巴从左耳咧到右耳，他跳起来，卷发也在额上跳动，“拜托啦！”

他的Papa把杯子举到他的嘴边，剩下的一点糖果也被搅拌着消失在水里了。“小心点，”他的小手掌覆上Papa的手时Papa提醒他。他对自己今天的成就颇感自豪，于是他像个大人似的从马克杯里啜着饮料。

“好啦，你的最后一个任务，”他的Papa把热巧克力放到一边，站起身来，“你要把那个天使放到树上。”

“这可真是不明智不是吗？教他把美好的事物钉在树上做装饰。”

Hamish饶有趣味地看着他的Dad带着宠溺地翻个白眼，然后把他抱起来。John俯身在盒子里找到想要的东西，递给Hamish。Hamish拿着这个娃娃，至少她看起来像是个娃娃，不过她没有腿！但是她有一双翅膀，Hamish好奇她能不能像鸟儿那样飞起来。

“这是个天使，Hamish。”他的Papa向他解释，“你的任务就是把她放到树顶上，你觉得你能做到吗？”

一直以来Hamish都记得他的父亲们对他说的，他可以做到任何事情。所以这个小任务又能有什么不同呢。他被举得高高的，手里握着那只小小的天使。这有点作弊，不过最后他还是稳稳地把天使放到树顶上去了。他猜那个天使会飞，所以站不稳应该也不会太糟糕。这个小任务完成的同时，房间里的灯灭了。

“Papa？”他疑惑地开口，同时感到自己被放到谁的大腿上。

“不要怕，瞧。”

柔和的火光取代了人造光源，照亮着房间，火焰在壁炉里噼里啪啦地闪烁舞动，勾勒出圣诞树的剪影。过了一会儿，圣诞树被点亮了，他的Dad原来正站在他和Papa的身边。一闪一闪的小灯泡一圈一圈地环绕着圣诞树，整间屋子瞬间多了几分缤纷的颜色，而天使正站在树上，俯视着他们。Hamish之前着迷的像银色围巾的东西反射着小灯泡的灯光，让光更加耀眼着，圣诞树底部挂着所有的装饰品，它们歪歪斜斜地倾向一边。巨大的盒子和绑着缎带的袋子还有弓都堆在树下，Hamish盯着这景象的眼神逐渐变得崇敬。

“看啊，Hamish，”Papa说道，“这可是你帮忙做好的不是吗？”Hamish点点头，“你做得棒极啦！”

“对呀，”他的Dad赞同道。

他们三个都赞美地看着面前的杰作。今天对Hamish来说实在是太忙碌的一天了。睡意就在这个瞬间抓住了他，他用手揉着眼睛想要努力对抗这睡意。可是有点儿力不从心，他终究还是大大地打了个哈欠。他把头靠在Papa的肩膀上，心里默默想着只睡一会儿就好。

他仿佛觉得Dad靠过来了，那声响小得Hamish都差点没听到，然后是温柔的亲吻的声音，再然后他听见爸爸们互相说了一句“圣诞快乐”。他刚好扭头看见Papa和Dad凝视着彼此，神色温柔，嘴角微微翘起。这个表情他永远也无法将其命名，但是他总会很乐意见到。

今天一天了，他还是没太搞懂圣诞是什么东西，但是所有事情都那么明亮又快乐，知道这个就足够了。

那天晚上，当他蜷成一团睡在Papa的腿上，小手掌里还握着被遗忘的半只烤星星时，有只手充满爱意地梳过他的头发。他靠着Papa，听着麋鹿和精灵以及一个穿着红衣服的给人们带礼物的好人的故事睡着了。那个人长着胡子，这让Hamish睡着前的想着也许胡子也没有那么可怕。夜晚慢慢地过去，柔和、令人安慰的熟悉曲调不断在他的Dad的小提琴上流泻出来，火炉依旧在壁炉烧着，把温暖不断地传播到屋子里。

屋外，钟声敲响，雪花安静地从空中落到地上，像天使的翅膀一样轻轻抖动，把伦敦笼罩在一片安宁之中。

2016/2/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章和前面Hamish讨厌胡子的那一章是有联系的哟，那么久没有更连我自己都忘记喇哈哈哈。  
> 嗯，假期能更的估计就这么多了拖延症真的没救，接下来开学又会忙忙忙了。  
> 今天元宵，祝元宵快乐。HAPPY LANTERN FESTIVAL GUYS!


	9. Any Other Name 第九话 你的名字

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two year old Hamish spends some quality time with Greg Lestrade. In the meantime, Greg tries over and over again for Hamish to do just one thing for him. Hamish, though, being the son of two stubborn people, is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Chinese translation of Any Other Name by TwisterMelody. And here is the link to the original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140985

一缕阳光正试图从Greg家上方阴沉的云层中穿透出来。Greg踩过铺了几寸深的绒绒白雪，铲走院子里的一堆堆的雪。每过几分钟欢快而细小的脚步声就会响起来，那是跟在他身旁的Hamish，他仔细地观察Greg的动作，然后按着他的指示努力帮忙。

“看啊，搞定了。”Greg看着他们忙活了20分钟的作品。他们面前站着一个小小的雪人，还不到四英尺高。这个雪人的身体有点倾斜，也没有胡萝卜鼻子来衬托它用石头做成的脸，但是这也足够应付了。

“这就是他啦，雪人霜霜（Frosty the Snowman）。你会说霜霜（Frosty）吗？”

Hamish戴着一顶有耳朵装饰的褐色针织帽，看起来就像一只无忧无虑的小熊崽，“霜霜，”他激动地拍起手来，手上戴着手套。他的眼睛闪着欢快的光芒，脸颊因为寒冷而冻出了玫瑰红的颜色，但他现在一心一意地盯着这个刚堆好的雪人。

Greg笑了，将希望寄托在最后的这次努力上，“没错，就是这么说的！现在你能叫出我的名字吗？”

“不，”Hamish回答道，他傻笑着，眼睫毛在寒风里一扇一扇。

这种情况从Hamish自打学说话以来一直保持到现在。

过去的一年里，Hamish迅速地学会了很多新的单词和短语，每一次他学会说一个新词的时候都会被各种称赞包围。Greg还记得Hamish第一次叫John“Papa”的时候，电话那头John喜出望外的声音。他也不会忘记当Hamish第一次喊Sherlock作“Dad”时，Sherlock脸上骄傲又欣慰的神色。Greg自己呢，因为和这个小男孩儿有着深厚联系而且一周见他好几次，也在耐心地等着轮到自己的、用他们的话说的“那一天”。但是，尽管Hamish还非常年幼，他已经显现出非常固执的特征。日子一天天过去，Hamish学会说每个人的名字，但是却一直拒绝说出Greg的名字，他们也不知道原因何在。

“我对你还是很有希望的，”他指了指Hamish，“准备好进屋去暖一暖了嘛？那就来吧。”

一进到屋里，他就帮Hamish脱掉身上臃肿的衣物，将Hamish的外套、帽子和连指手套都挂到饭厅的椅子上晾干。今天的好一段时间都花在了下雪的室外，现在天黑得很快。他们堆了雪人、玩了会儿雪橇，Greg还坏心眼地教Hamish怎么制作并且投掷雪球。在这一切活动之后他们已经有点饿了。Greg打开电视让Hamish看卡通片，然后去给他们俩准备晚餐。

说实话，晚餐也没什么选择的余地，所以他就做了几个三明治和一些薯条。他才刚做好三明治，就听到房间里一声低响，预示着毫秒之后的电力切断，房间陷入黑暗。

“啊噢，”一个年轻的声音轻轻响起。

Greg疲倦地用手擦擦脸，“没错，啊噢。”他这个街区的电力总是非常不幸地会在某一时刻被切断好几个小时，这从来都不是一件容易解决的事情（it was never a short thing to deal with）。他看见从窗外射入的灰暗光线照亮了Hamish的脸庞，他正看着自己，眼睛睁得大大的，几乎可以用“惊慌失措”来形容他现在的表情了。

“好吧，”他走向橱柜，“看起来我们得出门了。”他把三明治和薯条放进特百惠盒子里，然后给Hamish穿上一层又一层的衣服。

他们开着车到临近的加油站加满了油，又买了些牛奶和纸巾，配上刚做好的晚饭。带着一个小孩子在冰天雪地里上车下车比Greg想象的要艰难得多，但是他们还是做到了。谢天谢地，交通不是太差，但是下雪天的确让他们的行车速度极大地慢下来。为了打发打发时间，Greg开始播放一张旧CD，并在从后视镜里瞥见Hamish在后座上随着音乐跳起舞来的时候笑了。

———————————————————————————————————————

“这里，”Greg坐在苏格兰场的办公桌后面，唤着坐在他对面的Hamish的注意力。Hamish正拿着吸管搅动杯子里的牛奶。

“如果你向里面吹气，就会看到泡泡啦，”他示范了一遍，Hamish仔细观察，泡泡的确从塑料杯子的底部升起来了，“你试试看。”

Hamish向前倾身，双手紧紧地攥着桌子。他向吸管里吹气，小小的巧克力泡泡在杯子里升起来。他退开一点，眼睛瞪大地看着这些泡泡一个个破掉，

“噢。”他惊喜地低声叫起来。他抬头看Greg，额头上的褐色卷发乱乱的，然后他笑起来。

“再试一次。”Greg鼓励道。

Hamish又试了一次，Greg在他旁边也吹着泡泡。

办公室的门被刺啦一声推开，把Greg从这阵童趣中拉出来。Sally Donovan出现在他面前，脸上挂着大大的笑容。她双手交叉在胸前，靠在门框上，“很高兴看到你这么敬业啊。”她笑出来。

之前连姿势都没变过的Greg现在坐起来，一阵潮红漫过脖颈，“他的主意。”他朝Hamish点点头。

“好吧。那你在这儿干嘛呢？”

“没电了，我总不能让他在一间冰冷的房子里跑来跑去吧。”

Hamish没有理睬Greg，专注于浮起的泡泡们。那些泡泡飞快地从杯底升腾到空气中，杯子里的巧克力牛奶顺势滴落到Greg的桌面上，流得一桌甜腻。Greg跳起来，跑到桌子的另一侧，从电脑旁的盒子里抓起几张纸巾来清理。

Hamish盯着他搞出来的麻烦，迅速地转向Sally，“嗨，Sally”，他的声音细小却热情。

Greg皱起眉头，他收拾好桌面之后抬头望向Sally，“他知道你的名字？”

“他当然知道我的名字了！难道他不知道你的吗？”

“他知道，他就是不说。”Greg把纸巾扔进垃圾桶，又转过身去，“Hamish，你能叫出我的名字吗？”

“我不这么认没（I don’t ‘ink so,我不这么认为）。”他用软糯的唱歌般的声音回答。

Sally大笑，“有点像他爸，不是吗？”

Greg嘟哝着靠回桌子上，对着Sally说，“你都不知道，”他疲惫地揉了揉额角，“就为这个，等他再大一些时，我要给他讲他的名字的来历。”

“噢，还有个故事？”

“是啊。Hamish本来不是他的名字。”

Hamish转过来，好奇地看着他们，同时吃掉手里半个三明治。

“真的吗？”

“没错。Sherlock和John本来给他起了另一个名字的，但是Sherlock后来反悔了，他瞒着John在最后一秒把出生证明上的名字改了。”

Sally的表情变得意味深长起来，“所以那是——”

“不，”Greg知道自己没把事情讲清楚，于是澄清道，“不是你想的那样的。Hamish出生的时候，他简直是一个迷你版的Sherlock。黑头发，明亮的眼睛，还有一脸的不高兴。”Greg回忆起Hamish还是个小玩偶那么小的时候的事情，微微笑起来，“起初John发现这一点的时候很生气。”

“我猜他肯定是的。”

“噢，说得好像你真的想不到似的。但是Sherlock坚持要用这个名字。”他说，指了指Hamish，“至少他还有一部分是John的。之后的事情嘛，你都知道了。”

Samish温柔地笑了，“那还真是很甜了。”

“没错啊，但是别告诉他。”Greg低头看Hamish。Hamish看起来也在认真听他俩之间的对话。为了调节一下气氛，他伸手推了椅子一把，让Hamish边坐在椅子上转边咯咯大笑。

“你知道的，”Sally开口道，“如果他们能早点在一起……”

“你倒是告诉我怎么做啊。”Greg笑着把椅子停下来。

Hamish的身子探过桌子，把牛奶撞洒得到处都是。“噢！”他意外地叫起来。Greg还没来得及站起来，Hamish就把自己的口水巾扔到那滩水渍上，看着巧克力被那层薄薄的纤维吸透。

“看来这件事就交给你处理了，是不是？”

Greg把桌子清理干净之后，他们接着吃完了晚饭。Greg突然福至心灵。

“他们是谁？”Greg指着照片里的人问Hamish。

屏幕上显示的那张照片是Greg在一个陈年旧案的调查过程中拍的。Sherlock和John都很放松地坐在221B的沙发上。John的坐姿有点扭曲，因为他坐在角落里，抱着刚出生的、正在熟睡的、被层层毯子包裹着的Hamish。John低头看着Hamish，嘴角带着笑，仿佛那就是人生的意义所在。Sherlock坐在John身旁，一手拿着案件记录。他的右手搭在John脑袋后面的沙发上，神情比以往任何时候都要柔和。他多年来隐藏起的情感在此刻显露无疑。Sherlock凝视着John，嘴边也噙着笑，眼睛里是满满的温暖和爱意。

“Papa和Daddy，”Hamish盯着照片回答道。

“没错！”Greg点开下一张照片，“这是谁？”

这张照片上的人是Mrs. Hudson，她正抱着一个表情迷茫的Hamish开怀大笑。为什么呢？那时Hamish还不到六个月大，嘴里叼着奶嘴，但是叼反了方向，让他看起来像是长了一圈老式胡子。每个人看到之后都笑了，除了Sherlock，他坚持认为那很荒谬。

“哈森小姐（Miss Hussin）。”Hamish回答道。

“好，没错。那他呢？”

这张照片是Hamish度过的第一个圣诞节，Mycroft也来了。他在那次聚会上并没有多说什么，但是他看Hamish的眼神也只能用宠爱来形容了。Hamish坐在Mycroft的大腿上，看着他小小的手里握着的纸片，那是从Mycroft给他的礼物的包装上撕下来的。而Mycroft正举着那份礼物递给Hamish。

“迈克夫叔叔（Uncle Mycof）。”

“对啦。那她呢？”

这是张有Hamish和Molly的照片。他们坐在公园的草坪上，夏天的阳光洒落在他们的头发上。Molly坐在Hamish面前，试图向他展示怎么吹泡泡。是真正的泡泡，不是在牛奶里吹出来的那种。Hamish看起来被那些泡泡完全吸引住了，就像被很多其他事情吸引住那样。

“Molly。”

“啊哈，”Greg点开下一张照片时充满了信心，“那这是谁呢？”

屏幕上显示的是Greg和Hamish。照片是在Hamish两岁生日前的几个星期拍的。Greg蹲着，搂着Hamish，他们都刚吃完冰激凌。John帮他抓拍下了这个场景。他们都在笑。Hamish基本上是在咯咯笑了。

“你！”Hamish大声回答，回头看着Greg。

“没错，但是我叫什么呢？”

Hamish就只是一个劲儿地咯咯笑。

—————————————————————————————————————

最终，在Greg确认过他的街区来电之后，他马上就带着Hamish离开苏格兰场了。不过，在那之前还有一件事要做。他真的得买些菜回家了。于是，他带着Hamish去了商店。

店里出乎意料地忙碌和拥挤，来购物的人都小声抱怨着这场三月中旬的雪，没人留意到他们俩。他们先拿了麦片、面包和牛奶，然后开始闲逛。就在他们在货架拐弯的时候，看到了Anderson。

“安森（An’son）！”Hamish立即激动地嚷嚷起来。

“不可思议，”Greg喃喃自语道，他的最后一丝希望也破灭了，“我开始觉得你和你Daddy是一伙的了。”

他又再拿了几件必需品，加上一些零零碎碎的东西，就回家了。

—————————————————————————————————————

“不，不，不，”Hamish撞进客厅里的枕头然后倒下，期间还止不住地咯咯笑，惹得Greg也笑起来。

“你知道吗，英雄是不会去毁掉城市的……”他讲到一半就停了下来，想起自己这是在和谁的小孩讲话，“好吧，他们通常不会。无所谓啦。”

Hamish对此的回应是一个哈欠。

一定是到睡觉时间了。Greg环视了一下客厅，今晚是Hamish自出生以来第一次在他这儿过夜。他本来打算让他睡在沙发上的，但现在他又重新考虑了这个做法。沙发旁的窗户已经很旧了，而且风会从缝隙吹进来，即使是一小股冷风吹过也能让坐在窗边的人感觉到。他叹了口气，决定今晚还是把床让给Hamish，那里更暖和一些。他自己睡在沙发上就可以了，他倒是没有什么大碍。

“好啦，晚安。”Greg给Hamish掖好被子，确保他的身上没有露在外面，不会受凉。Greg走到房门口，关上灯，房间陷入黑暗。

Hamish开始呜咽，“灯，”他请求道。

当然了。Greg走回去，打开暗一点的床头灯，琥珀色的柔光落满了房间，“这样好些了吗？”

Hamish点点头，双手抓住被子的边缘，明显地放松下来。

Greg突然灵机一动，“等一等，我马上回来。”Greg出去了一会儿，然后把从超市里带回来的惊喜藏在身后，走进房间。

“我要给你一样东西，是一样非常特别的东西。”Greg在床边俯身，“你害怕的时候，它能让你感到安全，我保证。”

他慢慢地把礼物拿到身前，递给Hamish。Hamish见到之后马上露出了微笑，他伸手去够，飞快地将礼物拿在手里。这是一只长毛的棕色和白色交错的狗狗玩偶，它的四肢软软的，耳朵耷在Hamish的胸口。

“它叫什么？你得给它起个名字。”

Hamish认真地看了一会儿这只狗，然后笑着说，“Gasto，”他笑得一脸灿烂。

“Gasto？”

Hamish皱眉，又摇了摇头，“Glasto，”他说，试图强调“L”的发音。

“Glasto……”Greg轻声重复，觉得这名字莫名地熟悉，“Gladstone？”

Hamish点点头，“Glasto！”他更紧地揽着那只狗。

“好吧，那。”Greg轻轻笑出声，“他就叫Gladstone了。”Hamish咧开嘴笑。Greg在那儿又尴尬地站了一会儿，不是很确定自己接下来该做什么，“你想要我给你讲故事吗？我没有适合你的书，不过我保证我还是能讲些什么的。”

Greg走到床的另一侧，坐在被子上，腿也搭上床。他靠在床头板上，试图给Hamish讲一个关于一个男孩和一些神奇的豆子的故事，但是他一下子记不起来故事的结尾了。然后他打算讲一个关于一个有着超长头发的女孩儿的故事，但他完全不记得故事的主线。Hamish看着他，头发洒落在枕头上，皱着眉头。最后，Greg决定现编一个，勉强算是编的吧。

“开始咯，”他把手放到腿上，“很久以前，有一个伟大的人，这个人有一头黑色的头发和一双浅色的眼睛。他非常聪明，他周围的人也都知道这一点。但是，尽管他很聪明，他这个人有时候很刻薄。所以，许多人都很不喜欢他，他很……”

“坏？”Hamish问道。

“嗯，不是。他并不坏。他并不是有意要说出不好的话的。”Greg回答，“你看，这个男人非常孤单，虽然他自己并不知道他很孤单。但是有一天，他遇到了另一个男人，这个男人有着深色的眼睛和浅色的头发——完全是这个男人的反面！他们一开始都不知道对方是什么样的人，真的。但是很快，他们就在一起冒险了，他们跑过伦敦，也就是我们住的这个地方。”

“噢，”Hamish回应道，他的眼皮变得越来越沉。

“不管怎么样，他们一起经历了许多冒险，他们经常一起大笑，然后他们成为了最好的朋友。浅色眼睛的这个男人也变得比以前要友善了，这多亏了那个深色眼睛的男人。他们让彼此变得更好。没有人见过他们比现在更开心的模样，大家都很为他们高兴。但是有一天……”Greg顿了顿，对那段记忆皱起眉头，“有一天，浅色头发的男人没有和任何人打招呼就消失了。很多人都很伤心，当然了，但是我想他的那位朋友应该心都碎了。他消失了，很长一段时间都没有回来。”

Hamish嘟哝了一声，他的眼睛快要睁不开了，但是他的注意力还在Greg的故事上。

“当他终于回来的时候，却像他从来没有离开过似的。大家都很开心。但是那个浅色眼睛的男人……他是真的被这件事伤到了。很长一段时间之后，他们才又变回最要好的朋友，重新回到正轨上。”Greg笑起来，“但是你知道吗，他们是真的和好了，他们又是彼此最好的朋友了，他们和以前一样一起去冒险。他们比以前更加亲密了。他们需要彼此，一直如此。”Greg想了想发生过的事情，接着说道，“一段时间之后，他们发现他们并不只是最好的朋友，他们是天造地设的一对。他们意识到彼此都爱着对方，而且这种爱是一开始就在的，只是他们太固执了才会一直没有发现。”

Greg低头，发现Hamish的眼睛已经合上了，手臂还紧紧地将那只长耳朵狗抱在胸前，“在那之后，”Greg放低了声音，“他们就开始了一场新的冒险。”Greg看着床上的男孩儿微微笑起来，慢慢地下了床。他站起来走出去的时候，听到一声小小的咕哝。

“等等，”Hamish小声地叫着，声音里满满的都是睡意。

“怎么啦？”

Hamish笨拙地把手交叉起来，眼睛从卷卷的刘海底下望着Greg，然后朝他伸出手要抱抱。

Greg道歉，走回到床边。在他弯下腰去抱Hamish的时候，Hamish的小手臂紧紧地揽过他的脖子。就在他准备松手的时候， 他听到Hamish轻轻地在他耳边说道，“我爱你，叔叔（Uncle）。”

Greg基本上被冻结在那里了。叔叔。好吧，如果这都不算是一个荣誉称号的话，那他可不知道什么是了。他更加用力地抱了抱Hamish，脸上挂着大大的傻笑，“我也爱你，Hamish。”

 

作者留言：

-看回Mystery of Moods（中译成“情绪难题”）那一话，那里解释了为什么Hamish就是不肯叫他……因为他不确定他到底叫什么：）

-就像我之前说过的，这些故事的灵感大部分都来自于我和我的侄女的互动，而且……她在两岁前的大概一个星期才叫出我的名字，那时候她已经会叫身边所有人的名字了。Hamish对Greg的反应和我侄女对我的反应是一样儿一样儿的。

-而且这个设定和Sherlock总是记不住Greg的梗是相连的！希望你们喜欢！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -大家给可怜又可爱的原作姑娘鼓鼓掌，顺便过去点个赞吧！  
> -这篇的中文名字我承认是我在乱翻译…  
> -很久没更新了我知道…假期估计也更不完，还有很多文献要看论文要写，加上我家上ao3要翻墙，更一次挺麻烦的……………大家先看着这篇吧【捂脸


	10. Find a Way to Shine 第十话 小太阳Hamish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft spends time with his energetic two year old nephew, Hamish, in the most unlikeliest of places.

盛夏日，窗外阳光灿烂，清脆的鸟鸣里夹杂着公园里小孩子嬉戏的声音。

 这真是糟透了。

 要是说有什么比跑腿更让Mycrogt讨厌的话，那就是公园里过分欢乐的人群。可这是他答应他的弟弟和外甥的。而只要是Mycroft答应下来的事，他就一定会做到。

 这还得从早上的事说起。John和Sherlock带着Hamish一起去第欧根尼俱乐部见他。就在三个大人在办公室里坐下来讨论要事时，两岁的Hamish开心地高声叫喊着，一溜烟儿跑到大厅去了。他坚持要走到每个坐着的人面前，拉拉他们的裤脚，然后跟他们打招呼，接着再和下一个人重复同样的步骤。就算把门关上也无济于事，因为他探索的决心已然破门而出。John一遍又一遍地把Hamish抱回来，甚至连Sherlock也要出动去抱Hamish，到最后变成他俩轮流去抱Hamish回来。这折磨人的过程不断重复，打断他们的谈话。

 Mycroft烦得用手揉了揉自己的脸，然后他提出带Hamish去公园里逛一逛，发泄一下他的精力，好让他待会儿能坚持坐上五分钟。Hamish同意了，于是他们来到了公园。出发前Sherlock还冲Mycroft奸笑了一下，让他记得自己的承诺。现在，这两人一大一小站在公园里，Mycroft穿着一整套合身的西装，看起来和公园格格不入。他们并排地走在人行道上，然后抄近道踩上了刚修剪过的草坪。

 “雨，”Hamish指着Mycroft的干净的黑色雨伞。

 Mycroft明白Hamish的意思，但是他想换种回答的方式。他抬头看了看天，有点多云，但还是很暖，也有阳光，并不是阴雨天，于是他说，“不，我确定今天不会下雨。”

 “会的，”Hamish甚至没有抬头去看天空就争辩道。

 “不，”Mycroft口袋里的手机振动起来，打断了他要说的话，“你等一下。”他掏出手机，浏览短信。他冲着屏幕上的短信皱起眉头。一点儿都不出乎意料，他想，这个国家当然会在我不在的时候陷入世界级灾难的边缘。他叹了口气，开始敲出一条回复短信。“千万不要蹚政治这趟浑水，我的外甥。”他又叹气，注意力全在手机上。当他把手机放回口袋里的时候，他的外甥已经不知道去了哪里了。一丝惊慌闪过他的心头，他四处张望，终于听到熟悉的笑声传入耳际。他向右转，就在不远的池塘边，Hamish正以他最快的速度迈着他细细的腿在追逐一只巨大且毛发蓬松的狗，他脑门儿上的褐色发卷随着他的步伐不停地晃荡着。

 就那么一瞬，童年的记忆闪过，Mycroft马上意识到如果Hamish被绊倒的话，会有什么后果。没有多想，他扔下雨伞，冲向Hamish。Hamish双脚离地，被他抱起来。这时Hamish离池塘只有堪堪几步，一不小心就会酿成错误，而Mycroft决不允许这种事情发生。

 “它看起来好像Glasto！”Hamish兴奋地叫起来，手还指着那只褐色和棕色斑点的大狗，然后朝着Mycroft咧开一个大大的笑。

 “Gla…”Mycroft跟着念到，他还没喘过气来，“噢对，你的狗，没错，当然啦。”Gladstone，Hamish去哪儿都带着的那只几个月前才出现的玩具狗。Hamish和这只狗简直难舍难分，Mycroft觉得今天没见着这只狗肯定是因为它被拿去洗了。他把Hamish放回草地上，站直身子。然后，他把Hamish带到远离池塘的一个秋千椅旁，再折返去捡回他的伞。

 Hamish坐上秋千之后就开始在空中高声笑着，笑声在他的四周回荡。Mycroft则不停地推着秋千。他当然不会使太大劲儿，但对于一个两岁的小朋友来说，荡秋千带来的刺激和一场真的冒险一样好。过了一会儿，Hamish突然让Mycroft停下，Mycroft照做了。他正奇怪为什么Hamish不玩儿了，就看到Hamish滑下秋千，转过身来，让他上去。

 “你上去，”Hamish看着Mycroft，指了指秋千。

 仅仅是自己这个成年人在围满了人的公园里荡秋千这个念头就让Mycroft无法想象，“不。”

 “Mycof叔叔，轮流！你荡秋千！”Hamish用他天真无辜的小狗狗眼看着Mycroft，嘴巴还微微撅起来。

 Mycroft坚决地摇了摇头，“不行，”他重复刚才的回答。

Hamish显然不接受这个答案，他看起来开始时更加下定决心要让Mycroft坐上这秋千。立马他的无辜表情就笼上了一层阴云，他的眼睛眯起来，嘴也抿成一条线。

Mycroft笑出声，“别摆这个表情给我看，”他说，“这是我发明的表情。”

“Mycof叔叔，”Hamish严肃地说道。

Mycroft夸张地叹了口气，“好吧，”他可不想和一个两岁的孩子讨价还价。他每天在办公室的四方墙之内，又或者在其他地方，和一群看似长大了的成年人之间的讨价还价还不够么？他听从Hamish的指挥坐在秋千上，双手抓着雨伞，心里却依旧觉得这非常荒谬。Hamish使了吃奶的劲儿去推Mycroft，但是就算他的手指都陷入Mycroft背部的肌肉里了，他也只是让Mycroft移动了那么几厘米而已。Mycroft坐在秋千上，赌气地皱着眉头。几分钟之后，Hamish拉着Mycroft的手，两个人往附近的花园走去。

Mycroft观察着Hamish踱过缀满缤纷鲜花的灌木丛，谨慎地留意着任何可能的蜜蜂的踪迹。

“Mycof叔叔！看！”Hamish趴在草地上，Mycroft看不清他究竟发现了什么。一会儿，Hamish站起来，头发乱糟糟但笑得很灿烂地回到Mycroft身旁，他的蓝眼睛里跳跃着激动，伸手递给Mycroft一堆蒲公英。

“好，嗯，”Mycroft清清嗓子，不知道该作何回应。Hamish瞧着他，蹙起眉来，似乎是对Mycroft的反应，或者说是没有反应，感到疑惑。Mycroft飞快地笑了一下，拿过Hamish手里的蒲公英，尴尬地捏在手里转来转去，“谢谢你。”

蓝天之上，滚滚的雷声响起，云层骤然聚拢。Hamish被这声音吓了一跳，马上用手捂住耳朵，凑近Mycroft，轻声呜咽起来。

Mycroft记起Hamish先前的推理，微微笑起来，“看来你刚才说中了。”他蹲下，和Hamish保持同一高度。Hamish挪得更近一些，用手抱住Mycroft的脖子。Mycroft起身的时候就把Hamish抱起来了，“好啦，只是打雷而已，没有什么好害怕的，你看。”说着他指了指天空。他再低头去看Hamish的时候，Hamish带着柔软的表情，抬头看着天空，眨巴眨巴眼睛，把眼泪眨掉。这时，雨点开始落下，但云层后面仍然有太阳和它金色的光线，整个城市都笼在这样不稳定的天气里（catching the city in a sort of weather limbo）。

Mycroft将Hamish放下来，撑开雨伞。当他去拉Hamish的手时，他发现小家伙不见了。相反，小家伙正在几步远的地方，在雨水形成的小水坑上蹦着。Mycroft在这一天里第几十次感到震惊。

“Sherlock，你-”Mycroft突然停住，意识到自己即将要说出口的话是什么。他的侄子实在是太像他的弟弟了，这让他突然愣住。他在这个外甥身上看到了太多Sherlock和John的影子。这个小男孩非常可爱，也很有毅力，过分活跃和喜欢玩耍，永远对他周围的世界充满好奇。Mycroft无比希望他能够永远保持这些特质。他用手揉揉脸，“算了，”他对自己说道。Hamish听到Mycroft的声音之后转过身来，然后在泥水里摔了一跤，裤子沾湿了一大块。

Mycroft几乎要动手把Hamish抱到干净的地方去了，但是他决定还是不要这样做。就让他的外甥在雨里面玩儿一会儿，让他享受他的童年应有的乐趣。他不会在Hamish身上犯在Sherlock身上犯过的错误，这是他对自己的承诺。他注视着Hamish，脸上带着宠溺的笑容。Hamish在跑过水洼时大声笑起来，湿哒哒的头发粘在脸侧，膝盖和衣服上都是泥点。

“好了，Hamish，”过了好一会儿，Mycroft说道，“是时候带你回家让你的爸爸们把你洗干净了。”Hamish马上就予以回应，他走到Mycroft身旁，抓住Mycroft的食指。他们就这样在雨里走回贝克街。当太阳重新出现在云层之外时，Mycroft花了一秒钟低头去看Hamish。阳光照亮了Hamish潮湿的卷发，看起来就像是有一圈光芒笼在Hamish的脸旁。Hamish笑着，尽管嘴没有咧开，但是是那种真心的、感到幸福的笑。他的苹果肌因为微笑而鼓起来，眼睛里一闪一闪的。Mycroft望着Hamish面前明亮的道路，也忍不住小小地牵起嘴角。

的确啊，这阳光在新一代的身上显得格外耀眼，而Mycroft毫不怀疑，无论是什么风暴挡在Hamish的路上，他都会用自己的办法，像那太阳一样重新出现在雨后。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕，算是贺文一篇？【哪门子的贺文(￣Д￣)ﾉ


	11. Beautiful Chaos 第十一话 美丽的混乱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John has been away for nearly two weeks, his return reminds everyone in 221B that while their lives aren't usual nor linear, their disarray is something wonderful. 一个父子俩望穿秋水等John回家的故事，然而John只是去参加了一场学术会议好吗。John回家发现混乱的爸爸带着混乱的儿子把家里搞得乱乱的。不过啦，混乱是他们的生活常态嘛，美好也是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation of Beautiful Chaos by TwisterMelody. "Thanks you TwisterMelody for your brilliant works!!! xx"  
> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1419514

    Sherlock坐在厨房里的餐桌旁，他腿上是晃着脚丫的Hamish。父子俩都穿着旧得卷边儿的t恤和黑色长裤。餐桌一如既往地处于混乱状态，烧杯、杂志和散落的成堆文件铺满了桌面。Sherlock的显微镜被推离平常的位置，取而代之的是摊开的报纸、几张白纸和几罐水彩。

    “现在看这里，Hamish，”Sherlock把这孩子的手指拉到一罐蓝色的水彩里蘸了蘸，“如果你把蓝色和我们刚才在纸上画的红色混在一起的话，”他一边拉着Hamish的手指搅拌这两种色彩，一边低声跟他解释，“你就会得到一个新的颜色。”

    “噢！”Sherlock怀里的两岁小儿叫起来，惊喜地收回手指，不可思议地盯着白纸上那团紫色。

    Sherlock低下头，向一边微微点了点头，“你知道这是什么颜色吗？”

    “嗯……”Hamish若有所思地在t恤上蹭了蹭他染了水彩的指头，在衣服上留下一道痕迹。他转过头去抬头看Sherlock，在一头凌乱的褐色卷发下露出害羞的笑容，“它很好看。”

    Sherlock也笑起来，“好吧，这是紫色，不过你的回答也差不多了。”Hamish又把手指伸到水彩罐里继续涂画。Sherlock继续说道，“你Papa和我有一次破了一个国际大案，就是靠着追踪一个紫色头发的男人搞定的。你再大一点的时候我会给你讲这个故事的。”

    手机短信铃声响起。Sherlock远远瞥了一眼在桌子另一边的手机，屏幕上显示是John的短信。

    我有个惊喜，等我回来。

    Sherlock弯起嘴角，“Papa就要到家了。”他对怀里忙个不停的小家伙说道。

    “Papa？！”Hamish立刻停下手里的涂画，颜料就这么从他的指尖洒落到面前的纸上。他在Sherlock腿上扭动起来，向客厅的方向伸着脖子，寻找John的踪影。John因为参加医学会议，已经一个星期不在家了。

    “不是现在。”Sherlock说，“明天。”

    就算是从他现在这个奇怪的角度向下侧望，Sherlock也能看见Hamish在听了他的话之后露出的明显失望的神情。的确，这个星期对他们两个来说都非常不容易。头几天还好，可是到了第四天，Hamish就开始问John去哪里了，而且还一直盯着向着二楼楼梯的那扇门。第五天，电话和视频聊天都不能满足Hamish了，一挂电话他就开始哭。Sherlock试图把Hamish的注意力从“John不在家”这件事上转移到别的事情上，但是奇怪的实验和课程以及在城市里游玩的效果也有限。即使是Sherlock接的案子也没起多大作用。

    晚上是最糟糕的。Hamish怎么都睡不着，Sherlock一起身准备走出去他就醒了。这么几次之后，Sherlock决定让Hamish和自己一起睡，接着他就被这小家伙能够占据的巨大空间逗乐了。现在Sherlock一想到这些难以入眠又充满哭闹的夜晚只剩下一晚了，就倍感欣慰。为了不要让Hamish掉眼泪，这世界上没有什么是Sherlock不愿意做的。可是在这件事上，他真的没办法给Hamish想要的。

    “这里，”他开口，试图把Hamish的注意力拉回来，“我们为什么不试一试把蓝色和黄色混起来看看呢，嗯？”

    他们又重复了几次在纸上混合颜料的步骤。Sherlock的思绪开始逃离，如果一定要说的话，他其实也和Hamish一样想念John。多年前他不在的那些日子里，他第一次发现他们俩都不擅长离别。自那以后，不管John要离开多久，Sherlock都会觉得像是再次回到了那段黑暗的日子。那是段孤独和心碎的时光，在他回到伦敦前无限地延续着，而他再也不想重来一次了。

    不过现在情况大不同了。他的世界——他们的世界——发生了巨大的变化。Hamish正在他腿上画画，小男孩又惊又喜地倒吸一口气——他混合出了绿色。Sherlock忍不住亲上Hamish的太阳穴。一切都和那些年不一样了，而Sherlock对此不能更加感恩。简而言之，他拥有了他不曾意识到他会想要的以及需要的东西。而只要John回到家，一切都会好起来。

    桌上的白纸很快就布满各种圈圈和水彩斑点，各种像彩虹一样的颜色在白纸上跳跃，组合起来竟也是一种美丽的混乱。

    过了一会儿，Sherlock 问道，“你画好了？”Hamish把他染成七彩的手指从桌上举起来，点点头。Sherlock瞧了一眼Hamish沾着还没干的颜料的七彩衬衫，也觉得他该画完了，“好了，”他把椅子往后一推，让Hamish从他腿上跳下去，“我觉得是时候洗个澡了。”

    “泡泡澡！”Hamish激动地咧开嘴。

    走进浴室，Sherlock把Hamish放到浴缸里，然后拧开热水，从橱柜里拿出一瓶新的泡泡，往浴缸里倒了一些，“这样够吗？”

    Hamish认真地思考了一会儿，然后晃了晃脑袋，“不够。”

    Sherlock又倒了一些进去，白色的泡泡很快挤满水面，“现在呢？”

    “还要！”

    他们这样重复了几次，最后泡泡瓶子都倒空了，整个浴室闻起来跟泡泡瓶子上标注的泡泡糖味道似的，“噢，”Sherlock盯着手里空了的瓶子，终于开口，“好吧，你的确说了你想要泡泡。我想你反正总能找到办法让你的叔叔给你买更多的泡泡。”他把瓶子扔到浴缸旁边的垃圾桶里。

    Hamish傻笑起来，用手兜起一团泡泡，接着拍手，造成一阵泡泡爆炸。这举动让好些泡泡落到他的头发和鼻子上。没过几分钟，这些泡泡就填满了整个浴缸，有些附在瓷砖墙壁上，还有不少流到了地板上。Hamish对此感到很满意，这对他来说简直就是天堂。不过在Sherlock听着Hamish不断爆出笑声时，他才意识到为什么泡泡剂通常是有用量限制的。但这时泡泡已经像山一样升起来、让这对父子淹没在雪崩似的泡沫里了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    John在上楼梯的时候忍不住皱眉，一阵不寻常的骚乱声从221B传出来，他隐约能听到Sherlock深沉的男中音，夹杂着Hamish明亮的咯咯笑声，还有时不时的碰撞的声音。他走进客厅，把行李箱放在门边。他向屋子里张望的时候才发现浴室的门开着，泡泡不断从浴室里流出来，还有一阵阵声响。

    “Sherlock？”

    所有声音都停止了。几秒之后，Hamish浑身都是泡泡、像个雪人一样跑了出来，“Papa！”他大声叫着冲向John。

   John在Hamish撞上他之前弯下身来，现在他的外套和里面的衣服都沾上了泡沫，Hamish紧紧地抱住他的脖子，“Hamish！”John大笑，“为什么—”

    “Daddy做了泡泡！”

    John收回手时又爆出一声大笑，他用手擦掉Hamish脸上的一些泡沫，“看得出来。”

    “John，”Sherlock站在John面前，眼睛都不眨一下。大部分泡沫都挂在他的衣服上，就跟Hamish似的，深色的地方则是因为布料被水浸透了。Sherlock的神情变得柔和，带着点惊讶和温暖，“我以为你明天才回来呢。”

    John把滑溜溜的小朋友抱在怀里，走向Sherlock，“你没有看到我的短信吗？我说了我有惊喜，而且......”他停在Sherlock面前，慢慢地笑开来，“惊喜。”他低头看了看Hamish，“不过说实话，看到我们的儿子进化成了一个可怕的雪人，我觉得我才是收到惊喜的那个。”

    “没错，好吧......”Sherlock没讲完这句话就伸出手，John把Hamish递过去，“来吧，我们得把澡洗完。”

    他们俩到浴室里去的时候，John决定把湿了的衣服换掉，穿上干爽的睡衣。就在他换衣服的时候，他听到浴室里传来的水花声和低沉的说话声。这让他微笑起来，他很高兴能回到家里，回到他属于的地方，回到他的儿子和丈夫身边，而不是在一个过分宽敞的挤满了陌生人的房间里，不停歇地聊着什么东西。他经过浴室的门的时候还隐约听到Hamish软软的歌声。

    “但是为什么潜艇是黄色的呢？”他听到Sherlock这样问。

    John笑着摇摇头，走向客厅。没错，家就是他的所属之地。家就是那个充满了爱的地方，而爱的表现形式是他丈夫温暖的微笑和凌乱的习惯，以及他儿子甜甜的笑和无尽的好奇。在他这次离家之前他都没有意识到自己是多么地想念这一切。这就像是一个无限循环，每场学术会议来临时都会重复一遍。John走到壁炉旁，点着炉火，让公寓在这个秋天的夜晚里有多一点温度。然后他坐在沙发上，带着他的笔记本电脑。没过多久Hamish就洗完澡了，穿着他的睡衣冲出来，毛茸茸的头发随着他的奔跑上下跳跃。他张开手臂跑向John，John在Hamish碰到他之前把电脑放到一边的咖啡桌上。

    他把Hamish拉到大腿上，抱着他，“想我了？”

    Hamish抵着John的胸口点点头，“我想，想你，Papa（I missed-ed you, Papa.）”

    John亲了亲他的头顶，“是啊，我也想，想你（I missed-ed you,too），”他回道，“你和Daddy在我不在的时候玩得开心吗？”

    Hamish开始滔滔不绝地讲John不在时的冒险，John认真地听他讲。Sherlock很快就坐到沙发上加入他们俩，穿着t恤、睡裤和他最喜欢的宝蓝色睡袍。一坐下他就越过Hamish的头顶亲了亲John的嘴唇，退回去的时候嘴角还噙着笑。然后他煞有其事地咳了两声，“怎么样，那个......？”他的手胡乱地比划了一下。

    “没什么好说的其实。无趣无聊，跟往常一个样呗，甚至和有意思一点边儿都不沾。我很开心终于到家了。”John回道。

    Sherlock同意地哼了几声，靠回到沙发上。John的一只手臂搭在靠垫上，手掌落在Sherlock的颈上，拇指轻柔地揉按着。

    坐在John腿上的Hamish抬起头来问道，“无聊？”

    “是啊，非常无聊，”John抬手玩着弄乱Hamish的头发，“噢对了！我还碰见了Sarah。她现在挺好的。跟她吃了几次早餐，能见到熟悉的人挺好的。”

    “噢，”Sherlock的神态在眨眼之间就变了，他本来懒懒散散、无比放松地坐在那里，突然一下就坐直了身子，明显表现得不舒服而且警觉起来，“嗯，那，那挺不错的。”他眨了好几次眼，不等转过去看John就变了话题，“Hamish，你要给Papa看看你画的画吗？”

    Hamish调到地板上，一溜烟跑到厨房里去。Sherlock跟在他身后走到餐桌边，开始摆弄桌上的东西，试图把桌上的一团乱弄得整齐一点儿。Hamish踮脚站在餐桌边上，抓起一张彩色的纸。他马上把那张纸拿去给John看，站在John面前笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝了。

    “这是你画的？给我的吗？”John接过Hamish的画。小男孩用力点点头。“噢，它看起来真棒。”John说着把Hamish搂进怀里，“谢谢你。”他偷偷瞥了一眼Sherlock，然后问Hamish，“你知道这幅画该放在哪里吗？”

    “冰箱里！”Hamish又冲进厨房，直直奔向被各种彩色磁贴和画着奇怪线条的画纸装饰的冰箱。

    John从沙发上站起身来，走到Sherlock身旁，Hamish还在冰箱前想着自己的画该放在哪里。John惯常地（He fell into his usual parade’s rest）把手放在Sherlock的背后，“Sherlock？你还好吗？”

    “很好。”Sherlock坚决地避开John的视线。

    “你刚才很好，”John说，“几分钟前是挺好的，”John一边思考一边把手绕到Sherlock的胸前，“怎么——”Sherlock就抬头看了John一眼，但是眼神里的受伤出卖了他，John一下子就明白了，“噢，Sherlock，”他像解决了个世纪难题似的叹了口气，“你该不会是在嫉妒吧？”

    Sherlock的眉头皱得更紧了，John知道自己猜对了。

“Papa，我把它放上去了！”Hamish突然出现在John的脚边。

John决定先不管无视自己的Sherlock，他抱起Hamish坐回到沙发上，让Sherlock一个人生生闷气。

“你刚才洗澡的时候唱歌了吗？”John问。Hamish点头。

“你唱的是什么？”

“我唱了low sub‘mine”Hamish说，“就像Uncle Greg唱的那首。”

“噢，”John想到Greg教Hamish唱那首他从小听到大的歌的场景就忍不住笑起来，“你现在唱给我听好不好？”Hamish举起手来把脸藏在后面，小脸因为一阵突如其来且不常见的害羞而变红。

“我来播伴奏，你来唱，好不好？”

慢慢地，Hamish点了点头。John抱着坐在他膝盖上的Hamish，向前俯身拿过桌上的笔记本电脑，打开视频网站找那首歌。音乐响起的时候，Hamish就开始软软地跟着唱起来，他唱得那么轻，就像是在默念歌词似的，他的脸又变得粉红，躲闪着John的目光。

“唱得真好。”Hamish唱完之后John夸他。Hamish小小地笑着，还是不敢看John。突然，他跳下John的大腿，咚咚咚地跑上楼去。

“你去哪儿？”John在他身后疑惑地喊出声。

“Gladstone！”Hamish喊回来，一会儿功夫不到就已经冲到了房间里。

John站起来摇摇头。有时候，就在这种时候，他发誓Hamish就是Sherlock的完美翻版。

和Sherlock不同的是，Hamish现在可没有垂头丧气的。

尽管他们都知道现在没什么值得Sherlock去嫉妒的，但是不知怎么的，John之前的感情总是能戳到Sherlock痛处。虽然Sherlock永远不会承认，但他的确需要被时不时地提醒他有多么重要。

John走进厨房，Sherlock正坐在餐桌前盯着显微镜。John向他伸出手以示邀请，然后等着Sherlock回应。过了一会儿，Sherlock看了看John伸出的手，又抬头望了里两眼John的脸，眉毛疑惑地耷拉着。

“跟我跳支舞？”John提议。

Sherlock扭过头去，“John，我——”

“拜托了？”John又挥舞了一下手指，试图引诱Sherlock跟他跳舞。过了一小会儿，Sherlock把手放进John的手里。

他们回到客厅，John翻找着那一首完美的舞曲。它要是一首唱出Sherlock需要听到的话的曲子。

音乐响起，他们马上摆好跳舞的姿势。乐声起先是缓慢的，因为John播的是一首翻唱的版本。Sherlock的右手和John的左手十指相交握在一起，然后左手安心地落在John的腰间。

Sherlock向下看到他们的脚，“John，你不用——”

John嘘声让Sherlock安静下来，右手搭上Sherlock的肩膀，“专心听歌词，好吗？”

轻柔的吉他旋律在音箱里慵懒地响着，他们伴着乐声在屋子里起舞。第一节歌词唱完之后，Sherlock的眼神下沉，眉头皱起。但是第二节歌词开始时，Sherlock又对上John的凝视，温暖的神色又回到他的眼睛里。

歌曲将尽，他们彼此依偎，John轻轻捧起Sherlock的脸，“还好吗？”回应他的是Sherlock半翘的嘴角，John伸手搂过Sherlock的脖子，两个人之间的距离缩短到几寸。Sherlock的手臂也悄悄滑到John的腰上，把他拉近。John温柔地亲吻Sherlock。

“我真想你，”John“即使你是个小蠢货，我也想你。”Sherlock忍不住小声地笑出来，然后他再次亲吻John，以一种无声的方式对他诉说。

很快，小小的脚步声在房间里响起。片刻之后，Hamish出现在他们脚边，一手揽着他那只褐色和白色相间的长耳朵狗，“Gladstone也想，想你（missed-ed），Papa”Hamish朝John扬起笑脸。

John弯下腰把Hamish抱起来，还有他手里的那只Gladstone，“噢，是嘛？”

“嗯哼！”Hamish停了一下又说道，“Papa，再来一首歌。”

“你又想唱歌啦？”Hamish摆出他学得最像的Sherlock式的“再明显不过”表情。John看了看一大一小两只，把Hamish递给Sherlock，“哪一首？”

Hamish一只手指点着嘴唇想了想，然后喊道，“Oc’pus song！”

Sherlock听了皱起眉头，“啥？”

John朝他们摆了摆手，在电脑前坐下，“就是——哎，你待会儿就知道了。但是在你对此做出任何评论之前，我要告诉你这是他从Greg那里学会的。”

“噢，真高兴知道这一点。”Sherlock讽刺地评论道。

“Daddy？”

“嗯？”

John抬头瞥了一眼，Hamish闭紧了嘴巴。他一边盯着John，一边贴到Sherlock耳边悄咪咪地说着什么，还把手挡在嘴边，防着John看到他在说什么。

“好。”Sherlock简单地回答。

Sherlock把Hamish放下来，小男孩马上跑到John面前，把Gladstone放到John手里。然后又跌跌撞撞地跑回Sherlock那儿去。Sherlock伸出两只手拉起Hamish的双手，让Hamish站在自己的双脚上。Hamish小心地站上去，然后低头瞅了一眼站的位置对不对。然后他抬头望向Sherlock，笑容明亮，几乎要比阳光还耀眼。John点击播放。一大一小两只——父亲和儿子——开心地跳起舞来，虽然Sherlock的表情暴露了他对这首歌的疑惑。John没忍住偷拍了一张，感叹地看着他们边傻笑边跳舞。

“Papa!”歌曲结束时Hamish喊John，“一起跳！”

John摇摇头，“啥？我们三个一起？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“不。”

“不？”

“是四个，John，”Sherlock指了指Gladstone，“显然。”

John又再找了几首歌，然后他们真的四个一起跳舞了。John抱着Hamish，Hamish又抱着Gladstone，而Sherlock用长长的手臂抱着他们。他们也许绊倒了好几次，大笑了一阵又一阵，但是他们终归找到了属于他们的节奏。没错，这就是John的家——它在贝克街上，这里住着他生命中最美好的两个人。John无法想象他还能在哪里。他们三个，不，四个，伴着旋律，留下专属他们的记忆，在这美丽的混乱里共同生活下去。

 

**作者的话：**

我在写这个故事的时候一共有三首不同的曲子，恰巧都是披头士的——

Hamish在浴室里和John唱的是“Yellow Submarine”，Sherlock和John跳舞的曲子是“In My Life”（不过是翻唱的慢一点的版本），最后被Hamish（还有我侄女）称为“the oc’pus song”的是“Octopus’ Garden”。

希望你喜欢这篇故事！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一话。从高中毕业到现在快大学毕业，我知道我真的拖了很久hhhhhh【反正也没什么人看嘛  
> 不过说了不会坑是真的做到了呢哇哈哈。其实这个系列，作者姑娘没有说过要写多少篇，我也是有多少翻多少。然而姑娘在第三季之后已经不再更新了估计是被官方刀片捅死出坑了吧叹气。  
> 不过我短期内是不会出坑的啦，年内应该会去UK来一趟“去走你们走过的路”的迷妹之旅，估计是没办法轻易离开Johnlock这艘bloody big ship。  
> 现在计划是寒假再开个新来翻翻？有篇心心念念了很久的Post-s3剧情向来着。  
> Anyway，大家寒假快乐，新年快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 未beta，欢迎指错讨论。  
> 祝阅读愉快。


End file.
